Devil Desire
by BlackAngelBitch
Summary: Alexia had no escape. She was a captive of the Devil. Lucifer needed her for his own desires. What would happen if the impossible became possible? What happens when he starts to feel? Lucifer/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited: 26/12/14 :)**

* * *

Darkness surrounded me as I cautiously walked through the alley. Shadows lingered in the distance, sneaking closer towards me. I slipped a hand into my black purse. I could feel panic rise as my hand found nothing, however digging deeper, I was able to retrieve my pepper spray from the bottom. At the corner of my eye, something disturbed my vision.

Looking forward, I saw beams of light streaming through Nick's house. Strange. Walking a little closer, I remembered the young man in question. I've known Nick for some time, he was special to me in a way that he gave me the will to stay. To stay here and keep an eye on him. I had planned to move away, but after what he's been through, it felt like it was my duty to care for him. Anyway, without him, I would be lost. Thinking of him, sadness washed over me. I felt sympathy for him. He had lost his wife and child from a vicious murderer. His child wasn't even celebrating it's first birthday before it was taken away so suddenly. His wife, Sarah, was so sweet and had babysat me a few times when I was younger. We both became close and she was like an older sister. In some ways, that family was like a family to me.

Shaking the negative thoughts away, I looked back up to see darkness again. What the hell was that light? Curiosity and concern won the debate in my mind on whether I should see if Nick is okay. I tilted my head into thought, nodding my head in agreement to my decision. I had to make sure that he was okay, otherwise I wouldn't forgive myself if something had happened to him.

Walking down the rest of the alley, silence surrounded me. I glanced nervously around me. Sighing, I brought a hand to my face to calm myself. Rubbish littered the floor around me, I scrunched my face in disgust. I hated coming this way from work. The alley can be a nightmare when your my age. There would be a constant remainder of boys and men blocking the exit, alcohol in one hand, and disgusting remarks, as well as the constant sneering in my direction.

Making my way to the door, the air turned chilly. The gate started to swing carelessly, however there was no wind to move it. A shudder ran through my spine as I thought of an answer to the moving gate. I believed in the supernatural but I didn't think it would be real. Confusing myself would make problems worse, I thought to myself. With every step I take, more goosebumps appeared on my skin. Taking a deep breathe, I slowly raised my hand to knock on the door. Just as I pressed my knuckles to the polished wood, it slammed open.

Screaming in fright, I jumped backwards loosing my balance. However, before I could comprehend anything, a strong vice grip pulled me towards a firm chest. Exhaling slowly, I looked up. Nick was standing there. I don't know why but there was something different about him. I squinted my eyes as I regarded more closely. Finding nothing more, I shrugged my shoulders slightly, I placed a hand on his shoulder with a small smile. He was decked out in dark washed jeans and a white shirt. I frowned a little, it was the middle of the night, so why would he be wearing causal clothes at this time? Maybe going out somewhere, perhaps? Deciding not to look further into it, I replaced my frown with another small smile.

"Nick! Are you okay?" I asked in a rushed voice, never taking note of the strange look across his face. Raking my eyes over him quickly, I came to a conclusion that he was obviously fine physically. Besides that, I needed him to tell me that he was fine; emotionally and mentally.

My question was met by silence. Confused, I looked up to see Nick standing in front of me. He was intently looking at me, as a sinister smile slowly became apparent. Trembling in fear, I pulled my arm from his vice grip. I was unable to. He was too strong. If anything, his smile widened noticing my struggle. No doubt there are red marks already forming.

After a few moments of struggling, getting nowhere but becoming more painful, I finally gave up. Noticing my surrender, Nick tightened his hold against me. One hand started to slowly move across my skin, emitting a shiver along my body.

"Nick?" I asked nervously.

"Sorry, but Nick is not home." He continued to smile. I closed my eyes, knowing that something is terribly wrong.

"Who-who are you?" I stuttered uselessly. Tears threatened to fall. Something weird was going on and to be honest, I really shouldn't want to know. However, knowing me, I can't ignore these little things.

"Lucifer." He drawled out slowly. With that one word, I did something totally stupid. I laughed. When I looked to see if he was joking, he had an angry look on his face, as well as a mixture of confusion.

"Why are you laughing?" I turned to look at him like he was a nut job.

"Because, for 1) that is stupid, 2) there is no way that Lucifer-or whatever- is real."

"Really? I found that hard to believe that you find this stupid. Seeing as you believe in the supernatural." There was shock written over my face. How did he know that?

"How-how... did you know that?" I trembled realising that maybe... maybe he was telling the truth.

"Because I am the devil, sweetheart."

Blackness appeared in my vision. Fighting the urge to faint, I blinked a few times. Nick-I mean Lucifer- was staring at me. He did that a lot. As my eyes began to shut from exhaustion of fighting, I could see a tiny amount of concern in his eyes. Yet again, strange for a cold heartless man-or devil.

Quietly, I heard, "Sleep tight, princess." Then lights out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited 27/12/14**

* * *

I woke up to silence, my eyelids fluttering. Darkness consumed the room, leaving no trace of anything. Where was I? What happened to me? Wiping away the sleep from my eyes, I allowed my eyes to get familiar with the darkness. I closed my eyes as I willed myself to remember what happened before I got here.

Suddenly, it crashed upon me. The memories of what happened the night before flooded into me at once. I remember walking home through the alleyway, the strange light from Nick's house, the eerily silence when arriving at Nick's, Nick not being Nick, then him saying a name I don't remember. That's all I know from then. I wished I knew what he said.

Taking another few minutes to look around, I took note of my surroundings now that I have become accustomed to the dark. It appeared glum and spooky, as if it felt like death had overtook this room. I shivered. The coldness from last night presented itself again. I trembled, as I remembered the fear I felt. Why is this happening to me? I silently prayed to myself, to save me from this nightmare, as my vision spotted a dark figure.

It walked closer, never faltering it's movements. As it came into view, I could barely make out a body shape. It was taller than a woman, however a normal height for a man I would guess. What was it? Was it a living person? Who was it? Did I know it? Was it... Was it a murderer? A psychopath? **Him**? _Oh God,_ I thought. _It's going to kill me_. I slapped myself mentally. _Now wasn't the time to panic, you stupid girl,_ the more rational part of me exclaimed at myself.

Battling a fight mentally, I allowed my thoughts turn to last night, why couldn't I remember his name? Was it important? Why has he taken me here?

"Calm, my princess. There is no need to be afraid. I will never harm you."

However, I froze in shock as I heard it's voice. It sounded familiar, but who? I racked my thoughts as I tried to remember his voice. I know for sure, it was a male voice... Nick's? Yes! It was. I was consumed with my thoughts about Nick that I was not expecting what happened next. When I felt it, I cried in panic, there was something cold on my cheek. I tried desperately to move away but it was no use. It had grabbed my cheek in it's vice grasp.

After a few minutes of struggling, it eventually let go. I shuffled backwards quickly, it came closer. Who was he? Why did he want me of all people?

I cried in pain as my hand was pressed on a very sharp stone. Blood dripped ever so slowly onto the dirty ground. I panicked. It would become infected if I left it. Searching around, I found nothing. I tore a piece of my long-sleeved shirt, just a small piece, big enough to cover the wound. It would do for now. I wrapped the cloth around my hand tightly, hoping the blood would stop by now. The cloth immediately become a dark red colour.

A hand on my shoulder stopped everything around me. The dark room suddenly have light shining around. What just happened? Staring ahead I found the once dark figure staring at me. I immediately recognised it as Nick. What was he doing here? Has something happened to him?

"Nick? What are you doing here. Oh god! I'm so glad to see you again!" I jumped up too fast. My head began to spin. Whoa! Making sure that I wouldn't fall over, I leaped on him hoping for some comfort. It was then I remembered that this wasn't Nick, something is possessing him.

There was something wrong. He felt stiff. Too stiff. I slowly reached a hand to his face. Then nothing. He had vanished. Where did he go? I looked frantically around for any sign but none. Was it my imagination? So many questions, no answers. Why did he disappear?

I leant against the wall. Something was going on, but I just didn't what it was. There has to be a way out of here, I wondered. Looking around, I finally took in my surroundings. There were several lights displayed around the... hang on, I have no idea what I was in or where I was. I banged on the closest surface. It was a wall. Echoes went on forever. Maybe it was a large room?

After a while, the banging on the wall was beginning to make me feel tired. Giving up, I looked up to find another person had entered the room, his dark figure was slightly intimidating. He was leaning against the wall near to me. It was a different person than before. This one doesn't look like Nick. He had a more larger body, maybe more muscle. In the light, his hair was a dark blonde, with a hint of black. I couldn't see his eyes or face as his head was down. He had a black shirt and dark blue jeans.

As if he could feel me watching him, he looked up. I gasped. I knew who it was It was my best friend, Jared.

"Jared?" I slowly crept towards him, scared I would scare him off.

He shook his head. I didn't understand. I stepped even closer to him. However, I was stopped. He was holding his hand up to warn me not to come closer. I didn't care.

"Don't." A dark masculine voice sounded from my left. Frightened I jumped back clumsily. I lost my footing and fell backwards. A body stopped mine from crashing.

Like in a horror film, I slowly turned around to find Nick standing but something was so different. There was something dark about him. He was wearing a sinister smile that I've remember seeing before. Looking behind him, I saw two shadows flanking him. Were they his friends? Partners in crime? Panicking, I screamed bloody murder and fell onto the floor. What did they want? I shuffled backwards, hiding myself as much as possible.

He came closer. So did the shadows. I curled into a ball. Stupid thing to do in this situation, but I didn't know what to do.

A cold hand grabbed my chin and yanked upwards. His blue eyes held mine with high intensity, mine no doubt shone the fear that I could feel tingle over my body.

"What's the matter, my princess? Scared of little old me?" His face was pushed further towards mine. A hand came up to smooth over my cheek, then it moved seductively over my cheek and came to my eyes. He wiped away the tears from my eyes. I didn't know I was crying. He pulled me towards him and whispered a promise.

"You will be mine." His dark voice laughed as he continued to stroke my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited 27/12/14**

* * *

My eyes bugged out of my eyes, I couldn't believe what the hell I was hearing. I am his!? Seriously, a bit possessive? I shook my head repeatedly side to side, making myself quite dizzy in the process. I hoped I heard different because there is no way I will be his, or ever will be. Sure, I liked Nick, in more ways than I should, but this wasn't Nick. He may look like him, but that was not him. He didn't act like this at all.

Other questions flitted though my head. If that wasn't Nick what happened to him? Is he possessed? Is he okay? Did something happen to him? Was he dead? Where did he go?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a bored sigh. I looked up to find **him** staring at me with two other men flanking behind him on either shoulder. They were both wearing dark clothes; maybe dark jeans or trousers with dark shirts or something like that. The men were different from Nick. Something about them screamed less evil and sadistic; and the fact that they both had black eyes. I fell backwards into the wall from shock. What the-

I couldn't finish my thought because he had spoken to me. My eyes flickered to his to find them staring at me. I couldn't read him.

"Why must you do that?" He spoke deeply. Even though this wasn't Nick, his voice was so enticing. It never sounded like that before. It was so alluring and- Stop! I scolded myself. Not the time. I shook my head again, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Do what?" I whispered. I was too scared to even talk properly.

He didn't answer. He shook his head in exasperation. I didn't know what he meant by that. I didn't know what I was thinking when I asked again.

"I said, 'do what'" I asked with a slight annoyance in my voice. I had a sudden burst of confidence and anger. I guess I had enough of the constant disappointed head movements and the silence from him.

However, realising what I did wrong, it was too late. Before I knew it, he had grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. He wrapped his hands around my neck, making sure to put pressure on it. There was a fire in his eyes. Ooh... His eyes are darker than before, smouldering. Very nice eyes. Nope! Stop thinking about him like that! Looking back into his eyes I could tell that I have annoyed him to a very extreme point. Okay, so I've over did it. Oops. Not good Lexi, I told myself. How could I be so stupid? He could be anything. Do anything. _He could kill you without a second thought, Lexi!_

"How dare you! Are you wishing for death? Do you know who I am little girl?" His grip tightened drastically. He was gripping so tightly, it was as if he was crushing my windpipe. I really hope he wasn't because I want to stay alive after all I am only 21. The pain in my throat was burning me from the inside out. Please let go, I thought to myself.

"N- ***cough*** … No," I wheezed out helplessly. How was I supposed to know who he was. Although he has told me once I think, but I just don't remember.

"Of course! How silly of me to forget. Of course, you had forgotten. Let me introduce myself then, my little princess. I am Lucifer." He introduced himself. Even through the pain I could cough out a laugh. What an idiot! Who did he think he was? Now was so not the time to be joking around. I was being suffocated by this man and he thinks that joking around is going to make me talk? I don't think so. This man needs to go into a mental home. I shook my head again. Well, I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I guess I am going to pick up new habits with being stuck with this lunatic.

"I...I don't believe yo- ***cough*** you." My voice was becoming quieter. Not a good sign. Need him to definitely let go. Damn. Not going last any longer like this. It was becoming more difficult to breath. Without warning, he pressed himself closer to me, his hard body clashing against mine. For a moment, I allowed myself to enjoy Nick's body against mine.

"No? Hmm. Maybe you have heard of my other names? Morningstar? Satan? The devil?" I desperately wanted to believe him so that he would just let go but there was no such as the devil. Sure, I believe in the supernatural, but the devil really? Not going to believe that lie.

After seeing my difficulty, he gave a final squeeze, which cause me to yelp in intense pain, and finally he let me go. I gasped as I tried my best to gain more oxygen into my lungs. My neck was sore. I knew I would be getting a hand shaped bruise. Well at least I knew it wasn't Nick but something had possessed him. Poor Nick. Where was he? I hope I have him back.

"Maybe another way to believe me? Hmm. Aha. I know!" He then clicked his fingers and the two men who were standing behind exploded. I screamed.

"Now do you believe me?" I nodded shakily. There were tears pouring down my face, no doubt leaving tear marks in its wake. My whole body was trembling in fear. I could not believe this. He had just made two grown men explode into little body parts.

He looked back into my eyes and smiled in a creepy way. As he walked the opposite direction to me, he murmured something to the other man standing there. My old best friend gave me one final evil smirk then looked back to Ni- Lucifer.

As Nick disappeared so did my once best friend. Why did he have to leave those dismembered bodies here? Great. However, before I could relax, a scream projected through me when the bodies started to move.

Help me! Anyone please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Edited 28/12/14**

* * *

I woke up with a jolt. Damn, I fell asleep. Yep, I was still here (wherever here is). I carefully moved myself into a sitting position. Rubbing my arms to remove any dirt, I winced in pain from laying on the floor too long. It was uncomfortable. Standing, I could see that there was no one in sight. However, there was a light. I could finally see that I was in a basement. Looking around I found myself staring at nothing but emptiness. I glanced at the source of light to find a small window. I frowned as I noticed there was no handle to open it.

I rubbed a hand over my face. There goes my plan of escaping. I sighed, and wiped my eyes as I felt tears start to escape slowly.

What was that? I heard a slight shovelling sound next to me. Turning around I found the source. Standing next to me was Ni-Lucifer. What did he want this time? Oh god, he was so close. I looked up to his face. He had a devious smirk plastered on his face. His smile got even wider when I titled my head in confusion. Well, apparently that was his invitation to kiss me.

Huh? What-

Cold lips hungrily kissed mine. I tried my best to pull away, unfortunately I couldn't. Strong arms were wrapped around my body, pinning me against him. Why the sudden change? Why was he doing this? Was he using me as a sex toy? Hell no.

Pulling back, I reached up and slapped him hard across the face. There was a lovely red hand print on his cheek. Good, serves him right. I tightly pulled my hand to my chest, the stinging pain hurt.

Uh oh. He's not happy. He sighed dramatically. I flinched as he stood tall.

He reached across and grabbed me by the throat and slung me across the room. Ouch. My eyes filled with tears at the pain. A sob escaped as I saw him coming closer. Please don't hurt me. I gently rubbed my neck, hoping it would sooth a little.

As he stepped closer, I put my arms around me. _Please don't breakdown,_ I murmured to myself mentally. His hand reached out and touched my cheek. I was just waiting for a reaction, when suddenly a kiss was placed on my lips. What was his problem? Why couldn't he leave me alone?

He moved back, walking in the opposite direction. I looked for another escape route. The only exit was the one where he was standing.

"Oh, by the way, I wouldn't try to run away. I wouldn't be very happy. You already know what would happened if I'm not happy. So behave, my princess." He started to walk away. However, he stopped and face me again.

"I'll be gone for a few hours, so please don't do anything stupid. I would hate to have you tie you up. That would be unfortunate. Hmm. That sounds like a good idea, actually." He winked at me as he disappeared.

Making sure that he definitely gone, I sighed in relief. I rubbed my neck where he had grabbed me. It still hurts from before. I cringed from the pain. Why did have to be so violent? What did I do wrong? _Your attitude, maybe? _I winced at the harsh voice in my head.

I walked to the wall on my left and leant against it. I didn't care that it was covered in dirt, I was so exhausted. My hands were shaking violently. I was in pain and tired, not a good combination. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged myself tightly. How was I going escape? I placed my chin against my knees.

I breathed in deeply, letting my eyes close. Maybe getting some sleep would do me some good. I needed the energy if I was going to be spending time with 'Lucifer',

-x-

I woke to the sound of scratching. What the- I looked up to see a cat. It had midnight black fur with white paws. I held up my hand to make gesture, but stopped when I heard a voice. It sounded feminine. Who could it be?

"Sweet and innocent. Wouldn't last long though." To be honest, the voice sounded like a mocking tone.

"Who-who are you?" I coughed out in a raspy voice, my throat was sore.

"No one of importance, so don't worry your little head about it."

"Show yourself." I tried to gather as much confidence but it was hard to speak. My throat felt like it was on fire. My hand raced to my throat, I rubbed to calm the burning down.

The voice emerged into the light, I was right. It was female figure. She had dark brown hair that was a medium length. She was average height. She wore black jeans, a dark shirt and a black leather jacket. Who was she? How did she know I was here?

I tilted my head as I looked the girl over. She seems vaguely similar but where? I looked back to her face as she started to talk.

"Father will be here soon. He told me to watch you. It seems you caught the interest of the devil. How sweet." The last part of her little speech was sarcastic. Lucifer was her father. No that can't be right.

"Your father?" I asked.

"Yes my father," I look at her strangely.

I wanted to ask her so many questions, but I was worried. As I looked at her again, the same feeling I received from the other black-eyed men was emitting from her. Was she same as them? What is she? Was she a-a demon? I have heard about them from a couple of people. The same people that hunted them.

Now was the time to have a phone. I needed to call someone, and I knew who. Bobby Singer. He was one of my father's friends. He was there to save me from a vampire. I know, strange, although true. My father and mother had been killed by a supernatural creature and I have been curious about them. However, I was extremely scared of vampires, they destroyed my family.

Ever since the death of my parents, I have been harassed by many supernatural creatures, especially vampires, werewolves, and even a witch. When I was told that supernatural creatures were real, I didn't think it was true.

I knew a few more hunters. Dean and Sam Winchester. Dean and Sam had saved me quite a lot of times. They said that I was a trouble magnet. I guess it was true.

I was so emerged in my thoughts that I didn't hear a sigh.

Looking up I found the cause of my disturbance. Lucifer was staring his trademark smirk. He started to walk towards me. Oh no. What does he want now? I looked over his should to find the girl also smirking. What was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

**Edited 1/1/15**

* * *

I scrambled uneasily backwards, grazing my hands across the rough surface of the dirt. A sharp stinging sensation stopped me in my tracks. I looked down to find my hand pressed under someone's foot. To my view, I could tell that it was masculine. Oh god. In that instance I knew who it was. He was closer than I thought he was. My mind screamed at me to defend myself but there was no more energy left inside of me. I couldn't move. Even if I did, where would I go? His freaks would catch before I could even escape.

My body trembled as thought of dying shifted my thoughts. I don't want to die. Laughter erupted the silence. A chilly noise that cause my body to tremble in absolute terror. That laugh was something I rather not hear. What did he find so funny?

"Is the little princess scared of little ol' me? Awe. How sweet. My child, come to me." At first I was confused. His child? It was then I remembered how the girl told me about how Nic-Lucifer's was her father. I glanced away as the girl started to smirk wider upon noticing my staring.

Lucifer bent down to my level and pierced my soul with his eyes. I couldn't look away. He had a strong grip on my chin. His hand reached up to move a strand of my hair out of my eyes. I cringed as his hands chilled my cheek. Testing my confidence, I grabbed his face with both of my hands.

"Nick if you can here me, please don't listen to him. I will get him out of you one way or another. I promise I wouldn't let you suffer for his crimes. Please hear me-" I stopped when I saw him roll his eyes. In response I glared at him. He was controlling my best friend. He had no right to.

"Even if you try, princess, you can not 'get me out of here' as you put it. I couldn't enter his body until he allowed me to. So princess, he let me in." With that I was instantly angry. He must have manipulated him into giving his consent. Nick was vulnerable, he was still grieving over his wife and baby's deaths. He had to be manipulated into letting the devil be inside of him.

"You manipulated him! How could you! You selfish asshole! He was hurting!" I continuously shouted at him, never stopping to remember that he could kill me with a flick of his wrist.

"I would never." He replied in an innocent voice. Yeah right, he was never innocent.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want with me?" I knew I asked him many times, but I needed the answers. Now!

"Now princess, is that any way to talk to me? You're mine!" I raised an eyebrow. I was his? I don't belong to anyone. I really wanted to slap that smirk off his face. However, after what happened last time I decided to ignore him. Maybe he will get fed up and release me.

"Why Nick? Why possess him? What did he do to you!" I needed to know why. What was special about Nick.

"Princess, you see I was an archangel before my fall, therefore I would need to have a vessel to roam the earth. And Nick? Well he is my vessel, well temporary vessel that is. Until... Of course I needed his permission, but that problem was solved." As he talked he twirled a piece of my hair around his fingers. I didn't know why but someone like him doing this, put my mind to ease. He grinned as my eyes closed.

Realising my mistake, I yanked his finger out of my hair. He was distracting me but I didn't know why. I felt my face flush with anger. Problem was solved? He manipulated Nick to solve a problem. At the moment, I felt like killing him. My mind raced with ways of killing him.

"Awe, princess is angry. What are you going to do? Hurt me? Please, nothing can kill me." He walked toward the girl, both sporting a sinister smile. Not even a smile like that was changing my mood.

In an instant, I flew across the space reaching towards Lucifer. As he turn around, my body collided with his, both of us falling rapidly towards the ground. Before I could comprehend, Lucifer was below, still wearing a smirk, however there was anger deep in his eyes. His grip tightened as he pulled me up, making sure there wasn't a distance between us. Once we were standing, he made a stupid mistake of looking to the girl. I pushed him, releasing myself from his grip and ran.

As I looked back, I saw Lucifer talking to the girl. I was confused. Wasn't they meant to follow me? At least throw me across the room for being disobedient. I heard Lucifer sigh pointedly.

"You might escape the first time, but next time I see you? Your mine. You will not be lucky for a second time, my princess. I will be watching you." I sprinted through the darkness, never looking back.

-x-

It could have been seconds, minutes, or days when I was finally blinded by bright light. Looking around, I found myself standing outside a modern house? So, I was taken to a house? That was something I was not expecting. A run down warehouse, maybe?

Across the street, sat a telephone box. I sighed in relief. Staggering across the street, I inserted some coins. I praised myself mentally for all the times I used my spare time to remember the number.

He picked up after second ring.

"Help me, please." I pleaded down the phone.

"Alexia? What's wrong?" I trembled as I remembered Lucifer.

"Just come and get me, please." I gave him the address and mention where I would be waiting, hoping to distance myself away from the house as far as possible. I didn't want to see him again.

"Okay, stay calm. I'll be on my way." I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"Thank you," I thanked in a whisper. I scanned my surroundings, noticing some people were stood, but only a few were glancing in my direction. The noise of the phone brought me back and I scrambled to place it back.

Walking towards a nearby shop, I wrapped my hands around my shoulders, bringing slight comfort to me. I waited for my rescue. _Hurry up_, I thought pleadingly.


	6. Chapter 6

I waited. It seemed like hours before help arrived, but it was only roughly 20 minutes. I took a reasonable deep breath as I readied myself. In. Out.

A loud purr brought my head to face the noise. A beautiful black '67 Chevy Impala. I gawked at the sight before me. I was absolutely taken by the immense beauty of this classic. The sound of the engine was a pleasure. The shiny body brought a glint to the car. The whole car in general just screamed special.

A man stepped out of the car. The man was short. A dark collection of clothing suited him well. Dark shirt, dark washed jeans and black leather jacket. Typical bad guy attire. His short hair was the same as normal.

The doors slammed shut as he strolled towards me in slow motion. Dean Winchester. He hasn't change a bit. The last time I saw him was over 2 years ago. The day of my brother's 4th birthday.

I could still remember the day they first saved my life. I could still remember the vivid memory. Pain had ran rampage in my body, enunciating from my ankle. Either I have sprained it or something had caught it as I ran. At the time, I didn't have time to check. Something had followed me into the darken alleys. The smell of rotten food flooded my nose, momentarily causing me to gag. As I cringed from the horrid smell, I sprinted with all my might to the end. The lights from a nearby shop had me sighing in relief. My breath had caught as I saw two men stood by my best friend, Mina. I had heard her speaking to them like they were cops. However with their posture, I knew at that moment they weren't cops. As soon as they saw me I had knew something was wrong. Gradually, they had told me that my brother had died. Killed by a creature of the night. Just like my parents. I don't like telling people about my brother's death. It was my fault that he had died. To this day, I still carry the burden of my brother's death. During the night, the same vampire had came to finish me off. However, my knights in shining armour had killed him before he could disappear.

Another slamming of doors caused my head to snap to the source. Two more men exited the car. One of them I knew for sure. The one I asked for help. Bobby Singer. My father's oldest friend. Of course, when I was younger I didn't know what he did but my father insisted that he was a superhero, someone who saved the world. At the time, aged 10 years, I thought it was true. I doted on him like an uncle and requested many stories of his 'superhero missions'. When I became 13, I made him my idol. I wanted to help people, save people. Although, as I got older, I discovered the truth at the age of 16. My mother had just brought my baby brother home. My father was away like always on business. My mother was rocking Tommy, my brother in her arms. I had watched her from the doorway when something had caught my eye. After a few seconds of turning around, the sound of a pained filled scream had caught me in a daze. Slowly turning around, my mother was limp in the rocking chair with Tommy screaming bloody murder. Stepping closer, I had saw bite marks in her neck. She was bitten by a vampire. I remembered calling Bobby. Moments before he arrived, the vampire appeared behind me. Clutching my baby brother in my arms, I scrambled towards the door, only to be thrown backwards. Luckily, I had cushioned my brother from any attacks. Bobby had arrived, killing the vampire and safely took me to his house. Later on, I had found out that my father didn't arrive at his business meeting. He was killed by a vampire. I knew it was the same. The only question that still remains is why? Why did he kill my parents?

The other man was handsome. Roughly nearly the same as Dean. A dark suit could be clearly seen underneath the beige trench coat. Glancing towards his face, I could see confusion laying inside the depths of his eyes. Why was he confused? Before I could ponder that thought, I was brought out of my thoughts by the distinct warm hands of my father figure on my arm. Looking down, my eyes widen as the sight before sunk in. Oh god. Bobby was in a wheelchair. How? How did this happen? When did it happen? After making sure that I wasn't going to put to much pressure, I rested my head against the top of his shoulder as my body started to quiver. I finally felt safe. Safe from the evil, even for a couple of minutes.

"You okay?" Shaking my head, the tears that I thought had disappeared sprang back into my eyes.

"No-no. He-he taken... ***hiccup*** taken Nick." With that, I dissolved into a mass of sobbing. The very thought of Nick hurt my heart.

"Nick? Who's this Nick?"

"He is Lucifer's vessel." How did he know? The trench coat guy seemed to be looking intently. Straight at me.

"What!" Dean didn't seem happy.

"It doesn't matter. Where's Sam?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Hell it does. What happened?"

"I will tell you later."

"Anyway. How do you know? What are you? Who are you?" My questions were aimed at the new guy.

"My name is Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord." Looking at him, I felt the hints of darkness surrounded me. I absolutely hated fainting. Okay, so I exaggerated a little bit. After all, Nick was now Lucifer. A fallen archangel. The devil. I guess I should give him a chance. Angels are nice supernatural creatures, right?

"Well done, Cas. Could at least tell her when we arrive at the motel."


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to find the trench coat guy stood by a window. His coat swayed in the breeze. I sleepily rubbed my eyes as I searched for Dean and Bobby. I was shocked to find no one else was here. I immediately searched the rest of my surroundings. The walls were a plain peach colour with a flowery patterned border. A small kitchen was placed in the corner of the room, a door next to one of the counters stood (I would presume is the bathroom) and a double bed which I was currently laid in.

My hands gripped the quilt tightly in my hands, the guy-who I think he said, 'Castiel' or something, was his name- turned slowly around to face me. His face was titled to one side, his eyes bared into mine with a high intensity that I had to look in the other direction. He took a step closer, always watching me. I could feel his stare even without glancing in his direction.

"Who are you?" I knew what his name was but some of last night I couldn't remember, some parts I didn't want to remember.

"I have already told you. I am Castiel. Angel of the Lord." His head titled further. Was this his way of being confused?

"Yeah, well, I...um- can't remember." That was the truth. "So where are Dean and Bobby?" There was so many questions I wanted to ask him. Mostly about him being an angel and stuff like that. However, before I could ask for more, the guys were back."

I jumped out of the bed once I noticed the steaming drinks in Dean's hands. Although, I only made it by one step before the world around me started to spin. My hands clutched my head as pain ripped through my skull. I screamed in agony, my legs buckling beneath me. Images swarmed my mind, more memories than anything. Memories of him. His hands over me. _My little princess. _Oh god. My heart thumped irregularly as his face tormented my mind. His voice, a constant echo through my head. I was only vaguely aware of the hands and shouting of my name. His voice overpowered everything. _Lucifer._ His manic laughter threatened to destroy my sanity. What was happening to me? The pain was so excruciating, black dots danced over my vision.

_He pushed me into the wall, he breath chilly. I tried my best to escape his hold, but it was no use. He was too strong. My little princess. The nickname pierced through me, sending chills to spread through me. _

"Help me," I whispered desperately.

-x-

"Is she okay? What happened? Will someone please tell me!"

"Dean, calm down! I don't know what's wrong. Cas?"

"I cannot find the source of the pain. Something is blocking me."

"What! What do mean blocking you, Cas?"

"Dean, will you calm down! Shouting will not help her situation."

"All of you idjits, be quiet!"

Voices of different volumes sounded in the silence of my mind. The darkness seemed overpowering, I was unable to control it. Feeling helpless, I waited for the light to break through. So I waited...

Waited some more, willing my eyes to open...

When I was starting to give up, the voices sounded louder than before. Straining my eyes to open, bright light poured through the tiny gaps, emitting a gasp of surprise from my lips. Around me was Castiel, Dean, and Bobby. Their faces were sporting concerned looks.

"Oh...Wha-What happened?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Dean voice was disturbingly quiet. I shook my head at them. All I did know was that what ever happened, it was something to do with Lucifer.

"My-the memories of... when he kidnapped me... well- it...erm came back to me. And it feel like... fire was burning through me." My voice quivered at the end. My hands trembled at the thought of those memories.

"It seems the memories of Lucifer has affected her mind."

"Well done smart are, but why is this happening?"

"I do not know. I... I will ask. I believe Lucifer is controlling her mind."

"What? But how?"

"Lucifer was an archangel. He was powerful, right Cas?"

"Yes."

"There ya go. Lucifer is powerful enough to control her mind." 

"Yeah, Bobby. What will it do to her..."

I blanked most of the conversation out. Lucifer was controlling my mind? How was he able to do that from a far distance? Or is he? Panicking, I looked around the room hoping to find evidence that I was safe. A sigh of relief left me as I couldn't find him anywhere. _I can see you, little princess. _

A scream from my lips brought the attention of the four men. I whimpered from their intensity. He is here. I could feel it.

Another shot of pain ripped through me, a small groan escaped. The pain was similar from before. The sound of tutting flooded my head. I was barely aware of the many voices around me, although the voice of Lucifer continued to taunt me in the background.

_Soon, my princess._

_-x-_

Hours drifted passed with no further incident. I was constantly aware of the eyes of my friends, however, I paid no attention. I curled more tightly into myself. My arms shifted into a more comfortable position. My hands tightened their grip on the blanket that covered my prone body.

I had only woke ten minutes ago from my nap. The dream-no nightmare- abrupt my sleep. The nightmares seemed so realistic. A nightmare I never want to experience, well the more intelligent part of my mind never wants to experience. On the other hand, the less intelligent part of me wanted it. The kindness – which will never happen – he brought to me once I agreed to stand by his side forever.

It started of the same as any nightmare would; dark streets and the feeling of someone watching you. However, my nightmare soon turned into a very detailed dream. Although at the start of my dream, it was more like a memory. I shuddered as the dream replayed itself in my mind.

_I already knew who was behind me, his manic laughter reminded as he got closer. The feel of his hand grazing against my skin brought on a new wave of chilliness that disturbed me. I wanted to look back, but I knew the consequences of that action. He would catch me, and then maybe kill me. I was scared. Buildings blurred as I struggled to distance myself away from him. Many onlookers _

_My feet continued to pound against the pavement until the scene changed before me. We were back in the house I was hold prisoner in. I was in normal looking bedroom, one that seemed to be owned by an average family. He was laying on the bed, a book in hand -which was definitely not normal- and his smirk in place. A hand tapped against the bed, it encouraged me to move towards it. I shook my head, glancing around for an exit. I found none. My heart raced as the dreaded feeling of helplessness and panic began to settle within me. _

"_My love, come here. I will make everything better." A part of me wanted to run away. Another part of me, a very big part, wanted him. Only him. _He will make everything better.

_My feet carried me forward to the bed. His clothing was scattered around the bedroom, I noted. He held out his hand, a gesture that made me smile. My eyes widen as he lifted himself off the bed and wrapped his arms around me. It was then that I noticed he was only clad in his boxers. I licked my lips in anticipation._

_His hands rested on my hips, which both hands gripped for a second, most likely leaving a bruise in its wake. It surprised me, when instead of the usual coldness, there was a warmth that filled my bones. _

_His breath tickled my neck. His nose skimmed along the curve of my neck almost tempting me, teasing me for his own pleasure. Speaking of pleasure, the press of his large member against my stomach was all it took for me to moan out loud. I wanted him. I needed him. _

_I gasped as his hand began to wonder over my body. I could feel heat pooling in my stomach. The sensations that was brought by his other hand as it danced over my skin cause a shiver to run down my spin. _

"_You are absolute perfection, my princess." He nose began its way towards my ear. He tugged roughly on my earlobe, emitting another gasp of pleasure from me. I could feel the dampness forming. I wondered if he could sense it, with being a very powerful creature. _

"_I need you. NOW!" The last was screamed at him, I couldn't take my eyes of him. His own eyes darkened, and with no warning, he slammed me against the wall. The frames, that decorated the room nicely, shook in fear. My back throbbed in more pain._

"_Please..." My voice sounded helpless and needy. Oh god, what did I do? I just made him more worse than before. A hand grabbed a wrist and shoved it against the wall above my head. He repeated the same movements for my other wrist. His lower body was firmly pressed against mine. Again with no warning, he ripped away my top-my favourite top, a white and black blouse- and threw across the room. I groaned as his mouth began another descent across my neck, down my breasts before resting on my stomach. His tongue darted out and licked slowly along my waistline. _

_I squeaked in surprise as he pulled my panties to my ankles. I kicked the offending underwear away from me and allowed Lucifer to finish his administrations. His hand skimmed so slowly, so painfully over my lower lips that I growled at him-actually growled-and slammed _him_ against the wall._

_The material beneath my hands annoyed me. The tear didn't stop my rough pulling at his large member, however the sight of him, made my eyes darken. Oh yeah, I definitely needed him. _

_Lucifer seemed to know what I wanted as he once again pushed me against the wall, not before ripping his boxers off, and lifted me. Not so gently, he proceeded to slam against me, my breathing becoming more heavy than I ever thought. _

"_Harder. Please..." My voice was barely above a whisper, but he heard me perfectly. He slammed harder, my screams louder. My throat burned as he continued._

_It wasn't long before we both came, my heart was hammering against my ribcage, painful breaths were forced out of me. Lucifer's body was limp against me, his forehead against mine._

"_You owe me a new shirt." His small laugh brought a happiness that I never thought possible when I was around him._

_-x-_

The dream scared me at first. Why was I dreaming about him? Although, all I could do was shrug my shoulders and closed my eyes.

I was unaware of the lingering looks from a certain archangel who disappeared in the night. His presence went unnoticed except for one. I could feel someone's eyes on me. I opened them to find Castiel staring at me strangely. He muttered three little words that froze my blood.

"He was here."


	8. Chapter 8

My body shook as the three words sunk into me deeply. Frantically, I spun around in search of the suspect. Dizziness swept over me as the moving around became too much. A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my search. Jumping in fright, a scream bubbled to the surface of my throat, ready to explode from my mouth.

Waving my hands out, in a way to defend myself, I was not aware of the audience I had gathered in the small room. Somebody shook my shoulders, making me snap my eyes open. There I was, suddenly glancing at Dean. Scooting backwards, I was able to view all the figures in the room.

"Calm down!" Bobby's voice soothed some fears, but the most terrifying fear is the fact that Lucifer was here. Why was here? Was he back to finish? In a way, a very disturbing way, a pulse of excitement spread through my body. What the hell! I was supposed to be scared of him, not excited about the chase. Desperately, I tried to grip back onto my sanity. I needed to stay away from him. He manipulated poor Nick, and it was hopeless of me to bring the Nick I cared about, back.

Thankfully, nobody noticed the turmoil I was in. Taking a much needed deep breathe, I readied myself for the onslaught on questions that were heading my way.

"Tell us what happen, okay?"

Tilting my head, I regarded them. Should I tell them? Yes. Everything? Not necessarily. Sighing, I glanced at each individual. "I saw him."

Their faces held confusion apart from Cas, who was stood next to the window. He turned ever so slowly, and regarded me for a moment. His eyes stared into mine and I nodded slowly. I was given a nod in return. My gaze fixed onto the window, that Cas was staring out of a moment ago.

Cas walked slowly towards the boys. Opening his mouth, he elaborated, "Lucifer was here."

With his spoken words, came shouting. Every now and then, the others would glance at me. I could feel myself shrinking away. I didn't like the attention.

"What do you mean he was here?!"

"How could he get here?"

"When I get my hands on him, so help me..." I glanced at Dean, his hands were clenched tightly and his face was contorted with so much anger. I shivered as his eyes pierced into mine.

I hung my head, my eyes trained on the duvet underneath my bed.

"So where is he now?" The question was directed at me, but it was Castiel who answered for me. Thanking Cas for the diversion of attention, I took note of their positions and body language. Dean was sat on a chair, and Bobby hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed, a look of concern on his face. It took all my strength not to lie to them, to tell them I was fine because I wasn't. I was scared of my health. First the dream, now the excitement? Definitely questioning my sanity at this point.

"I do not know, Dean."

"Well, that isn't good enough, Cas! We keep Alexia with us all the time. Do not let that son of a bitch near her. So did you see him?"

All eyes turned to face me. I blushed as I remembered the dream. Was it a dream? Or did Lucifer wanted to play with my mind. Now looking back, the dream felt as if I wasn't controlling it, like someone wanted me to see those images.

"Well...erm-I had a dream-and...the thing was it felt like he was controlling my mind. He...erm...made me dream of us," the last part was spoken softly, and for once I hoped they did not hear it.

"A dream! So you just happen to know he was here with a dream! Are you kidding me!" I couldn't take the shouting anymore, so with little thought I grabbed my jacket and sprinted outside of the motel, ignoring the shouts of my name.

-x-

After half an hour passed, I finally declared myself lost. I didn't knew I walked to far, I however I did know that I was definitely lost. Taking note of my surroundings, I noticed the bench seat on my left. Feeling the protests in my I walked towards a bench seat. The trees swayed helplessly in the late hours of the afternoon. The sun brought warmth through my body.

In the distance, I heard the flutter of wings. To my left, sat Castiel...as well as Dean. Huh.

"What are you doing here? Why did you run off?"

"I needed to get away. The shouting was...I didn't like it."

"Well, you need to be careful. Me Cas are going on a trip. Bobby will be babysitting you." I sighed.

"Dean! I don't need a babysitter. I'm fine on my own."

"No... Fine Bobby can keep an eye on you every few hours."

"Have you consulted with Bobby."

"No."

"But he still has to babysit me, right?"

"Yes."

"At least let me have a few moments with myself, please?"

"Fine ten minutes."

"Thank you." At the time, I didn't that those ten minutes would be the most... dangerous minutes of my life.

-x-x-

Closing my eyes, I could feel the gentle breeze closing in on me. I wrapped my jacket closer to my body, as several more breezes flew around me. Peeking my eyes open, I could feel them suddenly widen. Standing in front of me was Lucifer. It took me several seconds before I suddenly realise that I wasn't afraid. In those seconds allowed Lucifer to snatch me into his arms.

Before a murmur could be uttered from me, his lips were on mine in an instance. I was absolutely lost. His soft lips pressed deeper into my mine, a quiet moan escaped my mouth. As cliché as it sounds, there was no words to describe how amazing he was at kissing.

"Ah, my princess." Before the nickname scared me, however, now it all it did was cause a tremble to spread through me – not the bad kind. Disappointed with the lack of attention, a hand tugged on my hair. Looking up, my eyes met his for a moment.

"My little princess wants more? Did I not say I would be back? Well princess, are you ready to come with me?" It was the last question that snapped me from my lust-induced state. Shaking my head, I placed my palms on his chest. With all my might, I managed to push him away. Well I thought I did until I was pushed against a flat surface.

I squeaked in surprise at the roughness. A river of pleasure ploughed through me at the pain. My eyes widen and my mouth parted. How could I be so stupid? The arousal shocked me and I couldn't help but moan louder than before.

Lucifer took my reaction to continue his administrations. The first kiss left me slightly breathless, however the second one was much more filled with animal passion. Hands grabbed at my jacket, threatening to tear it apart. Slowly a hand made their way towards the base of my neck. A much harder tug allowed me to look into his eyes. They held a deep hunger that made me quiver in anticipation.

"Now, my princess, you're coming with me." It was a demand not a question. I shook my head quickly. It didn't took him long before he pushed me harder against the brick wall.

"Yes you will." My eyes pricked with tears as the hunger suddenly disappeared and anger came tumbling into his eyes at full force.

"Remember who I am, princess. You. Are. Mine." His voice was quiet and hard, however, it inflicted the same force as shouting would have.

"Leave-leave me alone. Please."

A hand struck my cheek, no doubt leaving a bright red mark. Tears leaked from my eyes as the pain pierced through me. I whimpered as he rose another hand.

"You will obey me, princess," I nodded as my eyes turned to the floor. He lifted my chin with a finger, and gazed deeply into my eyes.

"Now what shall I do? Hmm... Ah! I know." Without warning my jeans and panties are ripped away and replaced with a finger deep inside of me. Groaning, my head rolled to my shoulders and gasped as the pressure of his finger increased.

"Oh god."

"No, my princess. Lucifer. Please correct yourself."

"Oh Lucifer!" My eyes jammed shut as another delectable finger was inserted. My legs started to quiver as the pleasure started to build. Not much longer, a scream echoed through the quietness. My body continue to shook.

"Now dear. Remember this for I have to leave. Also remember, I will be back for what is mine." With no further remarks, he walked away. Through heavy-lidded eyes, I could make two figures walking with him. Demons? Maybe.

Sitting up, my body protested at the sheer lack of strength. Sighing, I peered round to find my jeans torn to shreds. I closed my eyes in defeat, hoping that someone will find me soon. It was starting to get chilly in the night.

"Ahh!"


	9. Chapter 9

My hands was wrapped around my body as try to cover myself up. The winds were blowing wildly and my body shivered intensely. Glancing around, somebody was stood next to the bench.

"What the hell!" I scrambled backwards, my legs tangled together as I tried to get away from the stranger.

"Please, do not be afraid." The familiar voice shook me at my state.

"Castiel?"

"Yes."

"Erm... why are you here?" I raked my hands through my hair, trying to at least tame it. But to no avail, it was still slightly tousled at the back.

"Dean ask me to find you. You seem... different. Lucifer was here." I froze. How would he know that? Shrugging my shoulders, I decided just to be strong and agree with it.

"Yeah. He...He was here." Not knowing what to say, I directed my attention to my knees that were brought up to my chest. As I leant my forehead on my knees, I could hear footsteps approaching my form. Millions of thoughts rummaged through my brain. Was Lucifer still here? Does Cas know what we did? Will he tell Dean or even Bobby?

"Okay. So...erm... could you take me to the motel, please?" He grabbed my hand, and the next second we were standing in the middle of the room of the motel. My eyes glanced towards the two bodies currently laying on one bed. For a moment, I started to panic. Where was Bobby?

"Bobby is at home." For a second, I just stared. I had a feeling that he was lying but at the moment, all I wanted to do was just have a shower and go to sleep. I've had a rough day and I just want it to end.

Nodding my head, I quickly went to the two shopping bags, laying on the floor next to the bed. Rummaging through the bags, I found a large shirt. Glad to finally find some clothes, I went into the bathroom.

Taking the quickest shower ever, I dressed myself into new panties and bra, as well as the new shirt and made my way over to the bed. I stopped my stride as I noticed the bed was missing an occupant. My head snapped to the little kitchen area. Dean and Cas were having a conversation.

Not even bothered by the lack of clothing, I walked over to the boys. Grabbing a glass of water, I sat stood next to Dean. He eyes were instantly roaming my body for any obvious signs of harm. Rolling my eyes, I wrapped an arm around his waist, and leant my body against his.

"Damn, I feel like crap."

-x-

Waking up, I found myself in one of the beds. Huh. I must have passed out from exhaustion on Dean, because I really don't remember myself going to the bed. Stretching my hands above my head, a screaming sensation of pain tumbled through my body.

Moaning I moved my body. It felt like it was on my back. How did I hurt my back? Was it the mattress or... I was unable to finish the thought as the memory of last night flooded my brain. Yeah. I remember now. _He_ pushed me against the brick wall. No surprise if I had a massive bruise there.

"You alright?" Looking up, I found Dean hovering over the bed. I nodded my head.

Taking in his body language, there was something he wasn't telling me. Did something happen?

"So are ya gonna tell me what happened with Bobby and Sam?" My voice held authority and Dean knew not to mess with me when I was like that.

"Well...Sam is not with us any more." I tilted my head in thought.

"I know that because he's not here. So tell me where he is."

"Honestly, I don't know. We went our separate ways, Alexia." Accepting that as my answer, I waited for continue about what happened to Bobby.

"As for Bobby, he battled a demon and stabbed himself." 

"Excuse me?"

"Demons were after the Michael's Sword, one of them had possessed Bobby. So Bobby battled with the demon and was able to control his body long enough to stab himself with Ruby's knife to kill the demon." 

"Wow. Way to go Bobby. So..."

"Yeah, he's not able to walk again. He was upset when he found out. Quite angry in fact."

"Poor Bobby." 

-x-

I sighed for what must be the thousandth time. Dean and Cas was gone. Well actually on a hunt. I think they were looking for the archangel, Raphael.

Unfortunately, I wasn't allowed to go, but I was able to convince to leave me alone at the new motel we were staying at. It was just like the one before, plain walls. Nothing interesting. I was glad to be on my own, but after a few hours, it was pretty lonely.

"Hello, little princess." My body froze. I turned and came face-to-face with Lucifer. Once again.

"Why are you here?"

"Now little princess, I don't like that tone of yours. Shall I remind you who I am?" I viguoursly shook my head.

"What the-" Before I could comprehend, Lucifer's lips touched mine sensually for a second and it was gone. Still in a daze, I didn't see Dean staring at me. For no reason, I sighed in contentment. Wow. No matter how evil he is, he's an amazing kisser.

"Hey!" Snapping out my daze, I came to find Dean's eyes with a hint of disgust, shock, and anger. Shaking my head, I glanced around trying to see Cas. Finding no one else with Dean, I simply walked to the kitchen area and grabbed myself a drink.

"What was that?" Dean demanded. He was close. I could feel his anger radiating of his body.

"I don't know. One minute I was on my own, and the next he was there behind me. I didn't know what elser to do."

"So you let him kiss you! What the hell is wrong with you!" He exclaimed. I couldn't but notice the anger that surged through me at the accusation.

"Me? I didn't let him, he just... Ahh. God Dean. Can't you just leave me alone! It's not my fault that the Devil has some weird obsession with me!" I shouted back at him.

"What? No way! I wasn't saying it was your fault. Just when he comes back, make sure to call for Cas okay?" Nodding my head, I made myself calm down.

"So... did you find the Archangel?"

"Yeah."

"And..." 

"And what?"

"What happened?"

"Well, for our 'last night', as we thought that we might not survive it, found out he was a virgin and took him to a brothel to lose it. Wasn't very appreciative of it."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yep. Pretty good night."

"Cool. So where's Cas?"

"Erm... I have no clue. But get your stuff, we're going."

"Okay where?"

"Who knows?"

Grumbling I grabbed my bags and placed them on my bed. Hopefully I will be allowed to go on the next hunt. Nodding in agreement to my thought, I grabbed the keys to the Impala, of course after I asked Dean, and placed my bag and his into the trunk.

Let's hope its more interesting than this hunt.


	10. Chapter 10

My head smacked against the windows and I jolted awake. Rubbing the back of my head, I made a quick note of my current surroundings. From what I can see, Dean was still driving the Impala, and we had just entered a town. Thinking of Dean, I looked beside me to find Dean with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the hood of the car tapping to an imaginary tune.

I stretched my arms in front of me, yawning. Clearly I was still tired. Hopefully I could get some rest when we reach the hotel. I turned my body to face Dean. He glanced over and stopped his tapping.

"You okay, Lexi?" Nodding my head, I looked towards the front of the car. We had just stopped at the traffic lights.

"Yeah. Where are we?"

"Kansas City. Just a few blocks before we get to the hotel."

"Oh." Nodding, I covered my hand as another yawn escaped me.

"Before I forget, I bought you a phone. So that in case something happens you can contact me or one of the others. Mine, Sam's, Bobby's and Cas's numbers are stored in the phone." My brow furrowed as I tried to remember where my old phone was. _Did I leave it with Lucifer? _My eyes widen slightly as I remembered that he had taken my phone, along with my house keys and purse. _Damn!_

As Dean drove past the buildings, I couldn't help but glance and wonder how people are close to knowing that Lucifer is free. These people are unaware of the dangers of the apocalypse looming over their heads. Sometimes I wished I was like them; unaware of the chaos that go on for people who knew, the devil and the angels.

Dean slowed the car down as we arrived at our destination. People bustled around trying to escape the preacher. I shook my head as I opened the car door. One person almost knocked the door off. I heard Dean huff angrily and slammed the his door. We both walked towards the door of the hotel; Dean in front with me trailing behind him.

"-God bless." I rolled my eyes. If God cared then why hasn't he stopped the apocalypse.

"Excuse me. But have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?" I watched as the preacher started to follow Dean. Dean turned around slowly and stared for a moment.

"Too friggin much, pal." The preacher turned to me and I sighed in annoyance.

"Nah, I've been kidnapped by the devil to care." I followed Dean into the hotel, ignoring the looks the preacher kept giving me.

-x-

Once we were inside, I was sat comfortably on the bed, watching Dean pace the floor of the hotel room. He walked over to the window, a hand clutched a phone to his ear.

"We're talking about the Colt, right? I mean, as in _the_ Colt?" He closed the curtains, after staring out of the window for a moment.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would the demons keep a gun that kills them?"

"Maybe because they don't want anyone to have the weapon that will kill them." I chipped in. Dean turned around.

"Doesn't explain why keep it as a gun not melt it down." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Keep it to protect themselves from angels?" Dean shook his head.

"Still doesn't make sense, Lexi. However, the Colt was never used against angels." I shrugged.

"That's funny, talking to a messenger of God on a cell phone."

Reclining in bed, I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and placed my old contacts that I know of. Glancing through the photos, I couldn't help but laugh when images of Dean pulling funny faces.

When Dean looked up from his conversation and tilted his head, similar to Cas' head tilt. Waving him off, I continued to play with my new phone.

"Okay. Where do we start?" A pause, Dean sat on the bed next to mine, kicking off his shoes.

"Kansas City. Century Hotel, room 113." I yawned and trudge over to the kitchenette. I routed through the cupboards searching for a glass.

"I'm human and there's stuff I gotta do." Another pause, he glanced up at me and I gave a small wave with my glass of water.

"Eat, for example. IN this case, sleep. Alexia looks exhausted. Just give us four hours."

Dragging my bag onto the bed, I searched through until I found some aspirin. Once I swallowed two pills, I pushed my bag off the bed and slumped into the mattress. Not a soft bed but it is better than the Impala.

Dean closed his phone, sighed and dozed off. Hoping for some peace I closed my eyes once more.

-x-

"So you're his vessel, huh?" The hush sounds of Dean's voice woke me from my dreamless slumber.

"Lucifer's wearing you to the prom." I tensed. _Lucifer. Lucifer. Lucifer. _My eyes squeezed shut as his name continued to ring in my ears. _Why? Why him? Why can't he just stay out of our lives. _I screamed into the pillow.

"You okay?" _Yes. Are you alright, my princess?_ I jumped as I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder. Fearing the worst, I swept my body around and grabbed the hand and twisted. Hard.

"Hey!" The voice was familiar and my eyes widen. I looked up to find Dean clutching his hand. I sprinted to Dean, who was in this bed, and knelt on the floor beside him. I bit my lip between my teeth. I couldn't believe I hurt him, I couldn't believe Lucifer is getting to me.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry Dean. I-I thought you were.." I trailed off afraid to tell him. I ran into the bathroom, scared of what Dean saw. Broken. My arms snagged around my waist, desperately trying to keep myself together.

"Nah, nothing to worry about Sammy... Just twisted my wrist."

"What are you looking for?" Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. Walking over to the sink, I gripped the edge of the sink. I squeezed the sink. Staring up at the mirror, I flinched at the sight of me. My face was pale, dark cycles appeared underneath my eyes, and my mouth was frowning. _Stop it. Stop letting him get to you._

Splashing water on my face, I once again looked in the mirror. Satisfied, I walked out of the bathroom. I caught the last snippet of Dean's conversation.

"Bye, Sam." Dean hung up on him.

"So what did Sam want?" I asked. I walked over to my bed, eyes dropping slightly. I was ashamed of myself.

"He is Lucifer's meat suit." I rose my eyebrows, expecting him to continue. When he sighed, he glanced down to his phone, eyes hinting with sadness. _What happened?_

"He wanted back in. I said no. Together we are weaker, not stronger.

"Oh."

"Yeah. *Cough* Anyway enough of this, lets go back to sleep. Need rest."

Saying night, I dazed off to sleep.

-x-

_Occasionally, you will learn new things, my love. New things that will change your mind. For instant, when someone instantly feels...love? This changes their lives, wants to be with them constantly. _I gulped at his hint. I knew he thinks I would feel something for him but... I know I find him exhilarating. However, I don't think I like him that much. _Yet. NO. _Images, some I blushed at, fluttered through my mind.

His hands drifted slowly over my skin, goosebumps rose over my body shivers of excitement over took me. _Princess, don't deny you want this. I know you._ My eyes rolled at the back of my head as he applied pressure at my hips. Kisses were peppered over the curve of my neck. My hands snaked around his neck, pulling him closer.

_What is it you want? _I closed my eyes as his lips once again descended onto mine. _You. I want you, Lucifer._

My head spun in shock, as my voice sounded genuine. His eyes went to mine and I could see he was also taken aback by the tone and comment. He was definitely not expecting me to be honest about my want for him.

_Truly, my princess?_ His voice sounded hopeful, almost needing to be sure it was true and not just a trick.

I nodded, arching my body into his. My lips parted as his descended onto mine. A moan erupted from me, resulting in the vice grip on my waist. Needing more, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed upwards. His groaning sounds pleased me.

_Now. Now. My feisty princess. _His husky voice was doing things to my body. My mind went blank, without consideration, I was suddenly biting his shoulder. He hissed in pain and I was thrown back on the bed. Hands roughly pulled at my body. One by one items of clothing were ripped from my body until I was left in nothing but my underwear.

I watched helplessly, his eyes darken, the grin turned devious, and he lowered his lips to my neck. In an instant, his teeth scrapped along my collarbone. I screamed as his teeth pressed harshly against my skin. My breathes became erratic as pleasure coarse through me. I knew my face showed the pleasure I was feeling. I could feel my orgasm building. It wont be long until I explode.

_You will be by my side, my girl. Promise me. _He bit down hard on my shoulder and I screamed, reaching my climax.

_Yes! Yes!_

My eyes drooped and my breathing still laboured. His hand slowly stroked my hair, I couldn't help but sigh. It was a...nice feeling. He whispered softly in my ear and I nodded, completely unable comprehend what he was saying.

_Mine. Forever mine. _His eyes bore into mine, his usual smirk in place.

_I must go, my dear. I will find __**you.**_He quickly kissed my lips roughly before he departed. Lights out, once again I was in darkness. Alone.

-x-

I sat in my bed, my head was spinning and my neck... my neck was throbbing? My hand sped to my neck where a small doses of pain spread through me and I lightly touched my skin. _Why was... Wait- it was a dream...Oh god, it was real! _Cautiously, I stepped of the bed, to only stare in confusion at the scene before me.

The beds were bare, showing only the mattress. Damp covered the walls, along with dirt and crumbling paint. The alarm next to the bed was smashed. I watched as Dean slowly woke up. I could tell that was confusion was also clouding his mind. The bed wobbled as Dean swung his legs over the mattress. As he looked over at me, next to the window, his eyes questioned me. Shrugging my shoulders, I continued to watch outside. I felt Dean walked up beside me. Turning around, I crossed my arms across my chest, observed Dean for a moment.

I watched Dean look out of the window, trying to take in the damages to the buildings. His eyes darted side to side, his eyes wide. He leaned on the window ledge.

"What's happened?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, lets go." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the hotel. Cob webs took refuge on the walls and ceilings. Pictures hang helplessly on the wall. What happened to cause such damage?

=/x/=

I stepped outside, my eyes darted to take in the damage surrounding us. Cars were flipped. Metal strips were thrown everywhere. A refrigerator was laid broken on the side, leaves and rubble filled it. I walked around fallen pieces of metal.

I jogged the few steps up to Dean, watching for any sighs of demons.

"Where is everyone?" I wondered. Dean shrugged.

As we continued towards a pile of trash (mostly old rubble and destroyed car parts), we heard a noise. I looked around, trying to determine the source. I could see Dean watching a certain area. We walked down an alley. As every step we took, the more unsettled I became.

I peeked around to find a little girl crouched on the floor, hovering over something. _What is it?_

"Little girl?" Dean called cautiously.

Standing next to Dean now, I could see her clearly. I reeled back in shock and concern. Her black hair, or maybe it was just dirty, was matted. Clothes were torn. Filth covered every inch of the dress she wore. A teddy bear laid on the floor next to her.

I moved to step forward but a hand stopped me. I looked up to see Dean watching me closely. I squinted my eyes at him, however, all I got was a frown and a shook of his head.

"Little girl? Are you hurt?" Dean trudged slowly towards, his eyes trained on her small form. I also slowly moved froward, suddenly wary of this girl. _What happened to her?_

As I got closer, I could see her leaning over a broken mirror? Dean stepped closer and bent down.

"You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy, right?" Blood dripped from her mouth.

The girl suddenly whipped her head round and I jumped in terror. A crazed look overtook the girl's face and anger shown in her face. The girl screamed as she lashed but at Dean with a piece of the broken mirror.

"Dean!" He ignored me as he jumped out of the way.

My shout had distracted the little girl and ran forward towards me, although she was unable to because Dean punched her in the face before she could touched me. She fell onto the mattress next to her.

I glanced towards dean and stepped froward. Although I didn't make it that far as my foot got caught and I fell, luckily I was able to right myself before I could hurt myself.

"Are you okay, Dean?"

"Yeah. Don't do that again. You could have been hurt." I nodded.

Dean rubbed his side, and slowly turned around. Only to stop short.

"Oh crap," he muttered.

I looked up to find 'Croatoan' smeared on the wall. _Croatoan. Now where I have heard that before. _Raking my head for the memory, I suddenly remembered where. Bobby had told me his life story; how he find new creatures. Although he had told me about the Croatoan virus. The Croatoan virus is a disease that infects people and turns them into zombie-like creatures with a passion to kill. The virus is spread by blood to blood contact. _Okay. So try not to get touched by one of them. _

A group of people walked in front of the sign. I froze. _They must be infected. _Dean looked at them, then to the end of the alley. Before I know it, I am being pulled out of the alley. Dean has a hold of my arm, tightly, and infectious murderers are chasing after us.

"Don't let go, okay!" Dean shouted as we ran for our lives.

We approached a dead end. My hands shook and my legs protested. My breathes were rapid.

A wired fence was in front of us. Tears started to stream down my face. We were going to get infected.

"Keep it together, Lexi."

Dean tugged me closer to him, with his body slightly shielding mine. Suddenly, there were guns being fired. Blood splattered everywhere. Dean covered my body. I was still able to see what was happening; a military unit had arrived and shooting the people.

Music blared over the speakers. Bullets flew everywhere I was pulled into another alleyway. We heard more shooting. I huddled against Dean, my body was shaking.

For the rest of the day, Dean and I walked around the town, dodging more croatoans as we got closer later in the night.

=/x/=

Night approached quickly, Dean was trying to dig a hole to get passed the fence. As we got through, I wiped away the dirt off my shoulders.

I walked past Dean, noticing the warning sign that hung on the fence. I took a closer look and saw the date. My eyebrows knitted together as I read. 'August 1st, 2014'. _Wait! 2014?!. _Dean was also looking at the sign in confusion. 'CROATOAN VIRUS HOT ZONE' was written in red large letters.

"August 1st, 2014," Dean muttered. He walked away, once again stopping. Paying close attention to my surroundings, I spun around and saw Dean near an abandoned car.

"Hey! Found a car. Come on." I hurried to the car, narrowly missing a ditch, and surveyed it. The car was abandoned for quite a while so obviously it was in very bad condition. I wondered if it was still drivable. I opened the car door carefully, afraid it would fall off.

My head clonked against the head rest. I could feel my beginning to feel heavy from sleep. I spotted Dean walking around the car. As he started the car, I felt myself relaxing slightly. My eyes drooped tentatively, my breathing slowed. When I was nearly lost in darkness, I heard Dean sigh.

=/x/=

"..Right. No sports." My eyes fluttered open slightly as two male voices disturbed my sleep. I watched as Dean conversed with a larger male. _Who was he?_ I turned around to face Dean, hoping for an explanation. Despite my constant eye balling, I was ignored as Dean continued his conversation with the stranger.

"Nice for you to wake up." I rose an eyebrow as the stranger spoke to me.

"Congress revoked the right to group assembly. Well what's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum if you ask me." I went to open my mouth, but nothing came out. I was unsure of what to say.

"How did you find me. Us."

"Had to tap some unorthodox resources. Human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out."

"Wait! You had people spying on us! What the hell?!"

"The Bible freak outside the motel. He, what, dropped a dime on me?"

I stared at Dean for a moment, trying to get at least a reaction out of him.

"Who the hell are you anyway?!"

"Mind your tone with me girl! I would kill you here, however, I have no idea what Lucifer wants with you. I intend to find out." I reeled back at the name. How did he know about Lucifer?

"Well? Who are you?" 

"I am Zachariah. Angel of the Lord." 

"What? Another one?" I leaned back against the seat. _Was it them that did this? If it was them, why do this, send us into the future. _

"...you son of a bitch." Huh? I must have been in deep thought.

"Oh, you'll both get back. All in good time. We want you to marinate a bit."

"Marinate?" 

"Three days, Dean. Three days to see where this action takes you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That your choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if you continue to say no to Michael."

"And? It would be the same if Sam said yes to Lucifer," I muttered. Once again I was ignored, however, I could this Zachariah guy getting annoyed at my comments.

"Have a little look-see." When I blinked, he was gone. I rolled my eyes. Dean hit the steering wheel and we continued our trip. _Where are we going, anyway? _I questioned Dean about this.

"Bobby's" I nodded, suddenly worried for the older guy.

"So was this the angel's doing?"

"Yep." I huffed.

Slowly, time ticked by. I was getting worried with each minute. _Was Bobby okay? Where's Cas in this?_

-x-

Once we arrived at Bobby's I was on immediate alert. His house was completely trashed. Dean walked in front of me. He slowly opened the door. I cautiously stepped through the threshold, holding the gun that Dean leant me. My hands started to tremble.

"Bobby?"

"Bobby. We're coming in." We both looked around, hoping for some form of life. 

As Dean walked forward, I followed. Walking into the room, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand. I raised the gun, and walked slowly. As I reached the doorway, my heart stopped.

"Oh my god. No! No! He can't be!"

"What! What's wrong?" He peered around the corner to find Bobby's wheelchair, with bullet wholes. I felt Dean wrap his arms around. I curled myself against his body, and shook uncontrollably. Sobs erupted from my body. _He's gone!_ The thought made me cry harder.

"Hey!" His voice was quiet but demanding of my attention. I looked up with bleary eyes. Sniffling I stepped back slightly to stare at his face.

"Remember, this wont happen okay? Bobby's still alive. Don't worry. Let's just try to get out of this hocus pocus thing. Okay? Now, could you stop with the crying. It's...erm... unsettling." I nodded, attempting a smile. I knew it came out as a grimace.

Dean righted the chair, touching the back of it. I moved my eyes, not wanting to see the damage any further.

"Where is everybody, Bobby?"

I continued to walk around while Dean went in search of his dad's journal. My eyes followed the mess of the house.

"Lexi?" 

"Yeah."

"Come here for a sec." I walked over to Dean to find him holding a picture. Peering more closer, I could see two familiar faces; Bobby and Castiel. I looked to the edge of the photo and noticed the sign. Camp Chitagua. _Camp Chitagua. _I watched Dean look at the photo again.

"Camp Chitagua." He said out loud.

"I'm guessing that's where we are going next?" 

"Yep. Let's go."

-x-

I frowned as Dean parked the car, away from the camp. My eyes darted to the sign. "WELCOME TO CAMP CHITAQUA" was carved into the wood. After Dean had parked the car, he sprinted behind a shelter of leaves and branches. I had crouched behind, frightened that we could have been caught. Now, we were standing in front of the sign to the camp, Dean has his eyes set on something, but I couldn't see what is was. Behind the sign is another wired fence. I started to move forward when I was pulled against Dean. I looked up into his eyes, mine begging for an explanation. All I got was a shake of his head and his eyes darted back to the fence. I stared in that direction and found two guys walking past. I gasped inwardly as I notice the guns they were holding.

I watched as Dean cautiously moved to the fence and his eyes slowly took in the surroundings. As he looked over at something, he stopped.

"Oh, baby. No."

We both crept through the fence, my hand was gripping Dean's tightly. I never expected the Impala to be so...broken. Dean started to mutter under his breath about people bullying his baby and how life is not fair. I rose an eyebrow at him. He cares too damn much about his car.

I crossed my arms over my chest, Dean carefully placed his hand on the filthy hood of the car. Rust covered the car, as well as leaves and muck. He continued to murmur what must be soothing words to the car, I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. His head snapped to mine. His eyes were filled with anger and concern. Oh shit. I forgot that I was meant to be quiet.

"Oh, no, baby. What did they do to you?" I froze as I heard footsteps coming closer. I nudged Dean, however I was too late. Someone knocked him over the head. I glanced up, unable to stifle the gasp. Before me was Dean, but he was different. _You are in the future, Lexi. Obviously it's Dean from the future. Does he even remember me? _Judging by the look, he does remember me, but he's unhappy to see me.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Every word was getting louder, I could hear the anger in his voice.

"It's me, Dean." The look he gave me, shocked me to the root. It was an impassive stare. I gasp as my hands were suddenly tied behind me. Desperately, I tried to move but I couldn't. Future Dean dragged me to my feet, as I clumsily walked with him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered quietly. Darkness surrounded as the blow to my head knocked me unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ow. _My head throbbed painfully as I tried to recollect my memories. I grimaced as the pain of Bobby being dead flooded my mind. My eyes fluttered, scanning the room as I moved into a sitting position. I pulled tightly on the restraints that held my wrists in deadly grasp.

Dean laid helplessly limp against a chair, his hands also bind together.

"Dean?" My voice was croaky. I flinched as the memories rushed through me as I remembered why.

-FLASHBACK-

"Why are you doing this?" I cried, struggling against my restraints, the rope dug deeply into my skin, the pain radiating through my whole body.

"What do you want?" He lowered the knife against my neck, the top of the black poking harshly at the skin.

"What? It's me, Lexi. Don't you remember me, Dean?" I questioned.

The answer I was given was brutal, the sharp sting of the knife slicing across my cheek emitted a pained scream. Tears streamed down my eyes, never stopping. I continued to scream as I took more beatings from the knife.

"Why are you here?" His voice was more colder than before.

"I'm...I'm from the past, Dean. Please listen to me. I swear, I'm from the future. So is Dean-other Dean." His eyes wondered to the limp body of Dean, his mouth turned into a frown. _How has he not woken up, yet? Can't he hear my screams._

"I don't believe you." Once again, his knife dug into the smooth skin of my face.

"Please, don't. Dean, I promise you, I'm telling you the truth." My voice was becoming hoarse, the pain form screaming tore at my throat.

"Right... Say you're telling the truth, how?" I shrugged. Wait... The angel! What was his name again? Zachariah.

"Zachariah. He sent us into the future. I don't know why, though."

Future Dean wondered to the door, not looking back. As he walked out, my body sagged in relief.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Dean, please wake up."

"Well, I see you're awake." Future Dean walked into the room, carrying a gun. He moved to seat and started to clean his gun, quickly.

"Huh?! What the hell? Lexi!" I snapped my head in Dean's direction to find him also struggling with his restraints.

"What happened!" I turned my head. It was too painful to say.

"Lexi..." Dean's eyes were glued to the other Dean, his eyes slightly shocked as what he was seeing.

"What the hell?"

"I should be asking that question. Our lovely friend gave me a reasonable explanation, but I want to here it from you. In fact, why don't you give me a reason why I shouldn't gank you both, because frankly I'm still a little unsure about her answer."

"You'll only be hurting yourself and our friend."

"She's not my friend, not for a long time." My head snapped to future Dean. _Why wasn't I his friend?_ Sadness swept through me like a tidal wave at the thought. I glanced back at Dean to find him shocked at the revelation.

Dean tried to move once more, then glanced back at future Dean, all the while eyeing me at the corner of his eyes.

"Look, man... I'm no shape shifter or demon or anything, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Didn't I, Lexi." I nodded, because he did the same thing to me. "Silver, salt, holy water. Nothing. But you know what was funny...is that you had every hidden lock pick, box cutter and switch-blade that I carry. You wanna explain that? Oh, and the resemblance while you're at it?"

"I told you, we're from the past." I whispered, however, I was ignored.

"Zachariah." His face portrayed the disgust for the angel. I looked at him, waiting for him to tell us that we're lying, but I knew deep down, that he'd believed us now.

"Come again?"

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me and Lexi from our beds and threw us both five years into the future." Dean glanced at me, and we both glanced at future Dean.

"Where is he? I wanna talk to him."

"I don't know." It was true, we both don't know where is he.

"You don't know." 

"No, we both don't know. Look, we both just wanna get back to our own year." future Dean wiped his moth and looked at us both.

"Okay. If you're me... then tell me something only I would know." I watched as Dean consider it. 

"Alright, Rhonda Hurley." At this, I rose both eyebrows. Seriously, a girl? Everyone knows what he's like with girls. "We were...19. She made us try on her panties. They were pink and satiny and you know what? We kind of liked it." I couldn't help but laugh. Both Deans swung their head at me.

"What? I would've loved to see that."

"Touché."

"So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?" 

"It's efficient, it's incurable and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters..." Tuning out, I silently wondered what happened to Sam...and me for that matter. Was I here with Dean? Or was I with Sam? Maybe I was on my own?

"What about Sam?" I was brought out of my questioning thoughts about myself by the sound of Dean's voice.

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it." Future Dean glanced at me for a moment, then proceeded to stare down Dean once again.

"You weren't with him?" 

"No. No. Me and Sam, we haven't talked...in, about, five years." They continued to talk until I couldn't take it any more. 

"What about me?" My quiet voice brought the attention onto me.

"Well... I have no idea. You disappeared, got captured by the Devil, and we never seen you since." Oh...

-x-

"What are we going to do, Dean?" My voice was pleading. I rubbed absently at my wrists, soothing away some pain. My heart hammered in my throat as I waited for Dean. He had crept out, checking our surroundings.

"Come on, we're gonna find Cas." I tilted my head to look at Dean. 

"Okay, let's go."

Walking slowly to another cabin, I looked around me, taking note of the other cabins that spreaded around the small area, the mucky cars and Jeeps, the logs stacked neatly in a pile.

We both crept in to find a very... strange scene. I covered my mouth to hide the small smile that crept up. Cas was definitely different in the future.

"Just...one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now... the key to this total shared perception is...surprisingly physical." Cas looked up at that moment to find Dean staring shocked, and me with a hand over my mouth.

"Execuse me. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute." Cas winked at Dean, I giggled. "Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" Both our head's spun around at that question. Orgy? Oh no. What happened to the confused little angel we both knew? 

"Cas?"

"Alexia... What are you doing here? Weren't you with Lucifer?" My eyes went wide at the question. So I'm still with Lucifer?

"Ahh..."

"What are you, a hippie?"

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me? Cas, we gotta talk."

"Whoa strange."

"What?"

"You are not you. Not now you anyway."

"No. Yeah. Yes. Exactly."

"What year are you from?"

"We're both from 2009."

"Ahh.. explains why she's here. Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?" 

"Yes."

"Interesting." I giggled again at Cas being like this.

"Oh, yeah. It's frigging interesting. Why don't you strap on your angel wings...and fly me back to my page on the calendar?" Cas laughed.

"I wish I could just strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice."

"What, are you stoned?"

"Generally, yeah."

"What happened to you, Cas?" My voice sounded worried.

"Life."

Dean walked out after hearing a vehicle drive down. I decided to stay with Cas.

"Oh Cas, I have to admit, I prefer you this way. Your so laid back, it's so awesome." I smiled at him. His grin gave me his answer, however, I could tell there was some wariness there. The smile diminished slightly.

"What happened to me, Cas?"

"I... You got kidnapped by Lucifer. I guess...you could say that you decided to stay with him...made an offer with him."

"Oh..." I looked down. Why would I want to stay with Lucifer.

-x-

Several pairs of eyes swivelled across to me, some curious, and some wary. I watched as Dean have a stare down with future Dean. Cas, an unknown woman, future Dean, me and Dean sat around a wooden table, with a gun placed in the middle of the table.

"So... that's it? That's **the **Colt?"

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it."

"Great. Have we got anything that can find Lucifer?"

"Are you okay?"

"We were in Jane's cabin last night... and apparently we and Risa have a connection."

"You wanna shut up?"

"We don't have to find Lucifer. We know where he is. That demon we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

"So a demon tells you where Satan is going to be... and you just believe it?" Her voice held disbelief. The Risa girl had a point.

"She's got a point." Once again, my voice was quiet, but I did get their attention.

"No, trust me. He's not lying."

"And you know this how?" 

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well-schooled... in the art of getting the truth."

"Torture? Oh, so we're torturing again? That's good. Classy." Cas started to grin. Future Dean rose an eyebrow at Cas.

"What? I like past Dean." He continued to grin. I had to admit this Dean was an ass. A complete and utter dick.

-x-

As we stood waiting for everyone to get in their transportation, I watched Dean and Cas. I would be travelling with them, because I was unsure about the other Dean. He kind of scared me a little... actually a lot. Especially after what he did to me.

As I stepped into the vehicle, I waved goodbye to the man who was Chuck, a prophet, from what Dean told me.

I sat in the middle of Dean and Cas, resting my head on the head rest, I slowly closed my eyes as the exhaustion from today invaded me. I could faintly hear the conversation between the two men.

"Let me see those."

"Want some?"

"Amphetamines?"

"It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe."

"Don't get me wrong, Cas. I, uh...I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but what's going on?" Once again, I allowed myself to be sucked into darkness." 

"Wake up. Lexi." I groaned as I opened my eyes to find Dean leaning over me.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"We're here." I nodded. I walked close with Dean, as the others lead us to our destination. We continued until we arrived at a red bricked building, surrounded by metal fencing.

I was dragged behind a damaged car, squatting next to Dean.

"There. Second floor window. We go in there." Future Dean pointed out.

"You sure about this?"

"They'll never see us coming. Trust me." I looked at both Dean's. They will see us coming. "Now, weapons check, we're on the move in 5."

"Hey, uh, me. Can I talk to you for a sec?" I nodded at Dean, staying where I was. I watched the others assemble their guns, checking their ammunition. I then glanced back at the building.

After a few minutes, future Dean walked towards us, his face impassive. Walking pass the others, he looked down at me. He yanked me into a standing position.

"We're going. Now." He grabbed my hand in a vice grip, dragging me along with him and the others.

"Where's Dean?" I looked around, hoping to spot him, but I couldn't.

"Shut up." He whacked me with the gun, and I was engulfed in darkness.

-x-

"Ohh." I moaned as a fierce headache burned through me. Last thing I remember was being dragged by future Dean into the building. Dean! Oh no. Where was he?

"My princess," I froze at the sound of his voice. Thunder sounded around us as he walked towards me. I looked up to find Sam, held by demons, as well as future Dean on the ground, with Lucifer's foot at his neck.

"Lexi!"

"Sam, you're okay?" He looked shocked.

"What is going on here, Lucifer! She's me?" My head snapped towards the familiar voice. I came face-to-face with me? The girl standing in front of me stood tall, her eyes darting at me in confusion.

"Sam?" I was yanked again, by a demon and deposited onto a bench. My hands were tied behind my back. I kept an eye on Lucifer. I watched as his grin widened as someone came running into the little garden area. I looked up to find Dean standing in shock, as he glanced at Sam then to his future self. Lucifer had snapped future Dean's neck. Both turned to me. I shook my head still confused about my future self.

"Oh. Hello Dean. Aren't you a surpise, and Lexi too." He turned towards me, his eyes wandering over my body. I squirmed at the intensity of his eyes. Oh no. Not now.

"You came a long way to see this, haven't you?" Lucifer's head tilted to the side.

"Papa!" All heads turned to find a small child running across, into Lucifer's arms. My mouth hung in shock as he carried the small girl and desposited her into my arms.

"She's a beauty, our daughter. Perfect." My eyes widen as his words settled into me. Daughter?! Our daughter?!

After the initial shock, Dean turned to Lucifer once more. "Go ahead. Kill me."

"Kill you? Don't you think that would be a little redundant? I'm sorry." His snapped his fingers, and I screamed. Sam fell to the floor, his neck snapped.

"Yes, Sam was my true vessel. However my old body, survived. Sammy here, well he was just a pawn to capture Lexi. After all, she is mine. She would provide me with children, and stand by my side as I ruled this pathetic little world. Of course, Lexi put up a fight, and because of that Sam paid the price. She was made an offer, her life in exchanged for his."

Dean looked at me, I shook my head. I was still trying to wrap my head around this.

"No matter the outcome, my princess. You are mine. This is no way out of this, Dean, Lexi. The fight between myself and my brother will happen. Dean you will say yes, it is your destiny. My sweet Alexia, it is your destiny to be by my side every step of the way. I will win this fight. We will see you in five years, Dean. Lexi." Dean stepped towards me, undoing the notes in the rope.

"No..." I whispered to myself over and over again.

Dean turned around, me following his actions to find Zachariah standing there. He touched our foreheads and lights out. Shaking my head, the dizziness cleared to find us in the hotel room. I stood opposite Dean, breathing heavily. I will never get used to that. At all.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the Ghost of Christmas Screw-You."

"Enough. Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens? With your brother, you, and Alexia. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes."

"How do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks, huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?" I nodded my head, agreeing with Dean. I walked over to the bed, needing some much needed sleep. Ignoring the glare of the angel's eyes, I sat on the bed. Turning my body to the side, I laid my head on the pillow. I really hope I don't end like that... like what happened in the future. I could never hurt my friends.

"Lexi?" I woke to find myself, in Dean's arms next to a road? What the hell?

"I was set down on the floor, leaning against Dean. Cas stood in front of us. I was immediately awake after remembering the stoned Cas.

"We had an appointment."

"Don't ever change."

"What! I liked stoned Cas. He was funny and pretty cool." I smiled up at the confused look of Cas.

"How did Zachariah find you?"

"Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?"

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done in the first place."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for long update as college work was demanding all my attention :( **

* * *

I glanced sideways to find Dean staring at me from the corner of his eye. His eyes scrutinised me and I squirmed in my seat. Unsure of the glances, I turned around, watching discouragingly as the scenery fly passed. My hand was curled into a fist, my head pressed against the window, the coolness seeped into my bones.

"What the hell was that?" He jabbed at me. My hand fell into my lap as I shrugged, unsure of why he was angry.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

Dean slammed his hands onto the steering wheel. I jumped, a small gasp resounded from my lips. My head turned slowly to find Dean fuming, his cheeks red from anger. _Oh no. _

"Damn it, Lexi! You know what I mean." His voice rose with each word. His eyes turning a darker green.

"Yeah, well, I honestly don't know what he wants with me." My eyes closed, remembering the small child in my future, the feel of her in my arms felt right like I was supposed to be a mother, and the look that Lucifer gave me when she squirmed in my lap; his eyes had held adoration and possibly love? No I must have imagined it, it was impossible. Okay so I think I have a theory on why he's wants me, but I wasn't in the mood for discussing it with Dean. Or maybe it was just "my destiny".

"That is not what I meant, Lexi." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Look, Dean, I have no idea what that was. Maybe I'm meant to be with him? How would I know?"

"The sudden disappearances?"

"What do you mean?" My eyes drifted to the side as the memories of what he did to me began to haunt me once again.

"...Lexi?" I looked up at Dean.

"Huh. Say it again."

"The times when he takes you away or when you get visits from him."

"Oh. What about it?"

"Well, it would explain the future. Lexi, he's obsessed with you. But why?" I shrugged. "Maybe he needs you, for some evil plan of his." I shook my head.

"And what about the part that Sam plays?"

"I don't know Dean. But I wont let Sam get killed. If I just go to him then he leaves Sam alone." I reasoned to Dean.

"Lexi! I wont let you do that! Besides, it could be a trap. He could still kill Sam or even you if we let you go to him." Dean voice was loud at first, but started to die down.

"Dean, it's not up to you! I can make my own decisions. I appreciate the concern but think about it; Sam is more important to you than I am."

"Enough!" Dean exclaimed loudly.

"No Dean. You know I'm right." I tried to reason with him.

"I said enough!" Dean shouted.

I sighed, looking back to face the front. My eyes closed as i recollected myself. I wasn't going to allow Dean to make y decisions. I was a big girl, I make my own decisions. Dean huffed as he continued to drive. Silence surrounded us, becoming uncomfortable by each minute. I would be glad once Sam is back, that way it would be less tensed. I stared out of the window, lost in thought. It was a fairly good idea, if I just let myself go to Lucifer, then Sam is saved.

Time passed quickly, my mind was firmly occupied. I was brought out of my thoughts by the surprise movement that came from Dean. He had jabbed his finger into my side.

"What?" I demanded. His look turned hurtful for a moment. Immediately, I felt ashamed for my behaviour.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to come out so harsh." I pleaded him with my eyes.

"It's okay. Just letting you know that we are here." It was then I turned to check my surroundings. Next to us was a bridge, we were currently parked on a road. Pitches of green covered the ground. It was quiet, peaceful. Then again, the Impala's engine was turned off. Silence erupted around us.

The soothing sound of silence was calming. However it was soon disrupted as Dean began to speak.

"Look…er..I didn't mean to sound like a bitch before, okay?" I nodded. We were all stressed from the looming nightmare of the Apocalypse; especially the part with me being Satan's bride or whatever and Sam's possible death.

"Right, so moment over?" I again nodded. I smiled as he opened the car door. I copied his actions. Walking to the front, I jumped onto the hood of the car. Looking over, I found Dean giving me a threatening look. All I did in return was stick my tongue out.

Minutes passed, Dean turned his head to the side. I looked backwards at the sound of tires rolling heavily against the road. Sam removed himself from the car once it was parked a few yards away. As Sam approached, Dean moved slowly towards his brother, taking cautious steps.

"Sam." Dean greeted.

"Hey Sam," I waved sweetly towards Sam, a small smile appeared on his face.

Dean pulls out a knife, it looked like a special kind of knife. One probably made for destroying a monster. Dean holds the knife out to Sam, holding the blade part with the handle pointed towards Sam.

"If you're serious and want back in...you should hold onto this." Sam takes the knife.

"Look, man, I'm sorry. I was...uh wrong." Dean apologised. I rose an eyebrow at the apology, Dean never always apologises.

"What made you change your mind?"

Dean looks over at me for a brief moment. He sighed and peered back at Sam.

"Long story. They'll find a way to use **all** of us against each other. We all need to help keep each other safe."

"Thank you. I-I wont let you down." Sam declared.

"I know. You are the second best hunter on the planet." Of course Dean would be number one hunter on the planet. Sam nodded.

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Guess we have to make up our own future." Dean suggested.

"We have to. Allow people to make their own decisions." I replied quietly, again thinking of my future. I couldn't let Sam get killed because of me.

Both of the brothers turned towards me; one looking confused, while the other looking annoyed.

"Let's go." We all clambered into the Impala. It was going to be a long day. The atmosphere was still slightly tensed after my statement. However, they can't keep making my decisions for me.

-x-

About an hour had passed, we were still currently sat in the Impala. Well, actually, I was sat in the back seat with my both eyes closed. I was waiting for Dean to arrive at a motel, so that I can have at least a good night's sleep but then it most likely will never happen. Although I wasn't asleep, I knew the other two did think so. So it was then I decided it wouldn't hurt to pretend for much further, my eyes needed to rest.

"So where are we going?" Sam asked quietly.

"Don't know yet. Need some rest."

I could feel eyes burning into me. Resisting to twitch, I laid still. My hands were loosely placed in my lap, my head turned to the side, my breathing (hopefully) was still slow. Seconds flew passed by without any noise until I heard Dean started to talk.

"At least one of us is getting some rest."

"Dean, something is off with her. What happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing Sam. She's fine."

Dean doesn't say anything. I don't know what is going on, but yet again, I could feel a pair of eyes burning straight through me. A small noise sounded in the car, no doubt from the steering wheel.

I was giving up pretending. My body slowly slumped against the seat. I could feel my heart beat slowing down.

Images passed through my mind until it stopped on one. This one was different to any other dream I've had. This one consists of an open field with a single tree in the middle. The grass was littered with daisies. The sky was blue and clear of clouds. It was beautiful and peaceful. I looked down at myself to find I was placed in a dark red dress, the ends were covered in dark lacing as well as underneath. My shoes were black flats.

I frowned, trying to remember when I bought these clothes, because I've never own a dress like this. I peered back up then drank in the sight of the gorgeous scenery before me until I heard his deep, penetrating voice. For some unknown reason, his voice this time sent involuntary shivers down my spin. Heat pooled in the pit of my stomach. I guess it's true that women can be attracted to the most evilest person (or creature) ever known.

Dragging away from my thoughts, I watched as he stepped closer. He's steps were intimidating, slow, causing my heart to accelerate. His eyes roamed every inch of my body. They drank in the sight of my dress, darkening with hunger. He moved his gaze to my face and took another step forward. His hands clenched for a moment before he straight them out in front of him. Ah, he was restraining himself. I watched intently at the way his hands flexed, his muscles tighten.

"Hello, Alexia." My eyes widen slightly at the use of my name, not 'princess'.

"What do you want?" The bitterness sounded more harsh that I intended it to be.

"Can I not come and visit you, Alexia?"

"No!"

"Do you not like me coming to visit you, my dear?"

"No!"

"That is a lie, princess." He stepped even closer, his body was almost pressed against mine. I could feel the coolness from his body seeping into me, surrounding me like a cocoon. "I know, Alexia. Your body craves mine-" His hand reached out to my hip. His fingers grazed against the curve of my waist. More shivers sent down my spine. "You want me. You. Are. Mine." His voice husky from want. The heat in his eyes brought a wave of pleasure through me. It made me feel wanted, and sexy.

"What are you doing to me?" I questioned in a breathy voice.

"Nothing, my dear. It's your own desire. You want me. It makes you deeply aroused, being attracted to the Devil. I could see it in the way your eyes darken with hunger, the way your face flushes with desire, your heart speeds up when I'm around you..." He pulled me towards him, his face inching closer to mine.

"No..."

"Yes you do. In the future you will be mine." I froze. Immediately I remembered the future. He was right. He would always have me, I would be his. The image of the little girl, our daughter, appeared in my mind. Will that happen?

I shook the thoughts away and found Lucifer glancing at me strangely. His face turned angry. He grabbed me by the forearm, face red with anger.

"What is that!?" He shouted.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" I asked shocked. My voice was shaky. He snatched his hand away, looking outraged. His face red from anger, his blood boiling.

"Leave me alone." I scramble away, suddenly scared of his actions. He stares at me once more before disappearing. Finally alone, I took deep breathes, easing my breathing. I closed my eyes. _What the hell was that?_

For now, I decided not to press for more. Letting my mind go, I drifted back to sleep.

For the second time, I woke up to find myself in a dream. I glanced around, surprised at the view before me. It was a beach. Sand glittered around me, waves crashed against the shore.

Happily, I sat on the sand, digging my feet deep into the sand. The warmth spread through me. Hearing a small flutter, I turned towards the sound to find Cas standing next to me, staring out towards the sea.

"Great. Another angel." I muttered.

Moving my hand to shield my eyes from the sun. Cas stood in front of me, protecting me from the brightness of the sun.

"Hello Alexia." His voice was low.

"Cas, it's Lexi. Hello." I pleaded then greeted.

"Alexia, I am warning you to stay away from my brother." I rolled my eyes at the use of my name, but I then tensed at the threat.

"Excuse me?"

"Stay away from my brother. His plans are not for good."

"Well, obviously, he is the Devil after all. Why are you telling me this, Cas?" He glanced at me for a moment before turning back to the water.

"I believe my brother is proceeding with the future and planning something much bigger than we anticipated."

"What?"

"The future is happening much quicker than we predicted and has made decisions, therefore he has changed his plans."

"What are you talking about? Future? Plans?" They couldn't know of the future I have seen did they? _Most likely, after all they are all angels, _I thought.

"Yes we know of your future, the angels, my brother."

"How? How would he know?"

"Your thoughts."

"Oh god! So he knows...what- what happened?" I panicked. I stumble backwards in shock.

"Yes he knows that you conceived a child together. He will be using it as a 'guide' so to speak." He used his hands as quote marks at the word guide. I shook my head.

"You must not agree to go to him. Horrific events would happen if this future proceeds."

"But, Cas, if I was to go to him, then Sam will be saved and not fight Dean in the oncoming Apocalypse!"

"Yes it will. However, that child, if conceived, would be an abomination, would become something so dangerous that everyone (including angels) would be in danger. The child would be raised in evil and become equivalent to a demon. Is that what you want, Alexia?"

"NO! Of course not. What would you do if it does happen?"

"We will kill the child, and you if we must." I stood shocked and shaky at the revelation. Suddenly everything was dark again. My eyes opened to find myself back in the Impala. My heart was beating fast, my hands shaky and no doubt my eyes were wide and glittering with tears. I will not let them do that!

-x—x-

_We will kill the child and you._

_We will kill the child and you._

_We will kill the child and you._

Cas' words still continue to haunt me. It brought the memories back, created new nightmares. It's been weeks since Cas had warned me and I still find myself wary. It also been three weeks since I last seen Lucifer.

Breathing in slowly, I glanced outside. The moon was brightly lit, with the stars blanketing the sky. I watched as they shined and twinkled in the moonlight.

Fingers clicked in front of me startling me from my thoughts. Investigating the disruption, I found Sam turned in his seat and looking at me with worry.

"Lexi, you okay?" He asked. Deans looks over and frowns. He turned, glancing in the mirror occasionally. His green eyes pierced mine, it became too much, my eyes looked down to my lap.

"Yea-yeah, I'm fine." I replied in a not-so-confident voice.

"Well you don't look it. What's going on?"

"Nothing Sam. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry?" He repeated.

"Lexi, I know you don't want to tell him, but he deserves to know." Dean supplied. I could feel tears form, I glanced at them both.

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam demanded.

"Look, Sam, we saw the future-" Dean was interrupted by Sam shaking his head. "-No Sam, just listen. Lucifer doesn't want you. He's just using you to get to Lexi."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Lucifer wants me for some reason and he's using you to get me to go with him. It's a trap for you." I replied in a wobbly voice.

"So don't let him." He decided.

"You don't understand, Sam. In the-in the future, he kills you. He got you when you was away because I refused to go with him." I explained, my voice quiet from fear and sadness. Sam looked down, unsure what to say. He then looks back at both me and Dean.

"I wont let you do that."

"It's not your choice."

"But-"

"Leave it Sam. Please." Sam nods.

"So where are we going now?" I inquired.

"Canton, Ohio."

"So there's a case there? What is it?"

"Well, according to the police report, they say that the dude suffered from a head on collision in a parked car. Something that's worth checking out."

"Yeah, definitely, but we got bigger problems."

"Sam..."

"No Dean." They both turned their glances towards me.

"She's fine if we keep a constant eye on her."

"Dean, really. Come on, man. Lucifer wants her and gonna use me to get her. We can't let him have her."

"Yeah, I know. But what can we do, other than stop her from going to him?"

"We hunt him down."

"That's suicidal, Sam. It will lead you straight to him."

"But-"

"No."

"But I mean if-if the Colt is really out there somewhere-"

"Hey, we've been looking for three weeks, we got bupkis."

"Okay. But Dean...I mean, if we're gonna ice the Devil-" Sam implored.

"This is what we're doing! Okay? End of discussion."

"Good. I'm starting to hate hearing about him." Sam looks away and signs. There was a pause. After about 5 minutes, my eyes were starting to droop. Getting myself settled against the back seat, I decided that a nap would do me good.

-x-0o0-x-

The sound of the engine was quiet, until there was nothing. I stretched my arms above my head, moaning as my muscles stretched. Moving my neck to the sides, I flinched as my neck clicked.

"Hey had a nice nap?" Sam asked. I smiled as I glanced up at him.

"So are we there yet?"

"Yeah." Dean interjected.

"Okay. So what about this case then?" I asked. Getting out of the car, I inched towards to the boot, only to be stopped by Sam shaking his head. He grabs mine and his bags, and goes to get us a room. I turned my attention to Dean.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"So..."

"What?"

"Nothing." We both waited as Sam came to us and opened a door a few doors down. We walked inside the room, to find it had two beds. Running towards the bed closest to me, I jumped with a laugh. I watched as Dean and Sam smile slightly.

"So what now?"

"Now we eat and rest."

"And tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, Sam and I will go to the Sheriff's office."

"What about me?"

"You're coming with us." I go to disagree when Dean holds up his hand.

"No. For now, you're staying with us."

"Dean, you can't tell me what to do."

"Actually-"

"Dean, I can look after myself, okay?"

"What about Lucifer, Lex?" Sam interrupted.

"We keep an eye on her."

"Guys, please I can still stay here, I promise I won't go to Lucifer."

"Lexi..."

"Look, like I said, I can look after myself. I'm fine, okay? Just...I promise I'll call Cas if Lucifer tries to get me." Dean looked at Sam, then me. He sighed in defeat.

"Damn it...Fine just pray for Cas if something happens, okay." I nod.

"Good, now that is over. Food time!" Dean exclaimed. I laugh at his childish reaction.

-x-

"So call me when you get something."

"Okay. Sam, let's go." I wave goodbye to the brothers, sitting back on the bed. I ran my fingers along the rough texture of the bedsheets. It's only been a few minutes and I'm bored already.

_What to do...What to do? _I thought. Kicking up my legs, I move to reach the remote when something moves in my peripheral vision. When I looked around, I found nothing. I tilted my head. Shaking my head, I lean back against the pillows, crossed my arms, and closed my eyes.

A few minutes before I felt like something was off. I dared to peek an eye open, not wanting to find something amiss.

"Hello Alexia." I jumped, my arms flailing above my head. I glared at Cas, a hand settled against my heart.

"Bloody he-What the hell, Cas!" I exclaimed.

"I-" Cas started, his head tilted to the side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Has Lucifer contacted you?"

"Excuse me, but I asked you a question first." I sighed when he tilted his head again. "What are you doing here?"

"Lucifer will capture you. He is making his plan of action as we speak."

"Okay, but what has that go to do with you being here?"

"I have come to tell you this."

"Well thank you Cas because I will not let Lucifer have me." I lied.

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not, Cas." Cas tilted his head again.

"You have not answered my earlier question."

"I don't know, maybe?"

"The visits must stop. Otherwise we stop it." He ordered. I rose an eyebrow. He stepped forward, his eyes piercing deep into mine. "With you, my brother can be...more powerful than any thing in this world. With you, he will win the upcoming war. Do not give in. He will use your dreams to capture you."


	13. Chapter 13

"_The visits must stop. Otherwise we stop it." He ordered. I rose an eyebrow. He stepped forward, his eyes piercing deep into mine. "With you, my brother can be...more powerful than any thing in this world. With you, he will win the upcoming war. Do not give in. He will use your dreams to capture you." _

"In case you forget, I don't exactly know how this angel stuff works. Besides I can't just stop him from visiting. He's the one that invades them."

"What has my brother said to you?" Cas interrogated.

"Erm...not much. Except he likes to make it clear that 'I'm his' or 'his princess'."

"Has he tried to remove you from the Winchester's care?"

"Erm..Well, yeah quite a few times actually."

"Have you-"

"Cas, what's up with the interrogation?" I asked, slightly perturbed by the questions directed my way.

"I don't understand..."

"Don't worry Cas."

"Oh- I must go. My brother's are demanding my presence."

"Bye." I lifted my head to find Cas had already left.

"No bye? Well that's rude. Bloody angels." Lifting a laptop from Sam's bag, I turned it on. As I waited for it to power up, I wondered why was I the chosen one to be harassed by angels and a self possessive an obsessed bastard.

-x-0o0-x-

I clicked my fingers in front of me. After Cas' visit, I become curious on angels. Found a bit of information about them. Obviously I knew that Lucifer was one of the archangels. Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael were the remaining archangels. I also knew that he was cast out of Heaven. According to the Internet, the Devil created the first demon, I'm guessing Dean and Sam would know. I found that Lucifer was one of the most beautiful angels in existence, he was more loved by God than Michael, he rebelled against his father as he refused to bow down to humans. That last one got me, because it seems to me that he would do anything to have me.

I snapped my head to the direction of the door as it opened to find Dean and Sam on the other side.

"So the case, explain."

"Well hello to you too." Dean greeted sarcastically.

"Yeah hi, so?" I inquired.

"Little Bastard."

"Erm….What?"

"James Dean?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Car apparently killed a few people. James Dean's mechanic, and a guy called Tony McHenry."

"So the car is a killing machine? Haunts people?"

"Maybe. Everywhere the car goes, death follows." Sam explained.

"It vanished off the back of a truck in 1970." Dean added.

"So you think its the car?"

"Little Bastard. The car's called Little Bastard. But the vic matched the VIN number and-"

"I have the engine's number." Sam finished.

"I'm going to a restaurant. Lex, you can help Sam with his research."

"Yes sir." I replied sarcastically.

I turned to Sam as Dean walked out of the motel room. I walked over to the table and deposited Sam's laptop in front of him. He rose an eyebrow as he looks at the website it was currently still viewing. A website about the angels, specifically on a page about Lucifer. I just stared at him and waited for him to start.

Minutes passed before he said anything. I sat next to him at the table, tapping the pan against my notebook. I was using it to note any research I encounter.

"So I die in the future." Sam stated. I glance up at him.

"Sam, can we not talk about this please?" I begged.

"Please Lexi just tell me."I was about to argue when I hesitated, considering it for a moment.

"Yeah you die. And it's my fault, Sam! I refused Lucifer and he snapped your neck. In front of me, Dean and her-" I cut off, remembering the little girl's reaction, in fact there was none. She didn't cry or scream. It was like she was immune to seeing death. But then, her father was Lucifer.

"Lexi?"

"-Err..Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I assured him.

"Okay."

"Let's get back on the case."

"Well, I think I've found something. Just gonna call Dean." Sam reaches for his phone, and calls Dean. He then puts it on loud speaker. Loud voices boomed through the speakers.

"Hey Dean. Sounds like you're having fun."

"Yo."

"Hey, it's on speaker. Took me a while, but I traced all the car's previous owners." I look over his shoulder to see what he found.

"Any of 'em die bloody?"

"Nope in fact-" We both hear someone break a triangle of pool balls.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Dean, are you in a bar?"

"No-no like I told you I'm in a restaurant."

"Here's your beer." A male's voice come over the speaker.

"Thanks." Dean thanked the man, ah a bartender.

"Yeah sure sounds like a restaurant."

"It happens to have a bar."

"We've been working our asses off here." Sam interjected. I nodded, forgetting that Dean can't see me.

"Yeah well I spent the afternoon up Christine's skirt. I needed a drink.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Actually you didn't." Sam pointed out.

"Meaning what exactly?" Dean asked.

"The first owner was a cardiologist in Philadelphia; drove it 'til he died in 1972."

"So you're saying?"

"That Little Bastard is a fake." I answered.

"The car was never owned by James Dean." 

"Well then what was it that killed the guy?"

"Good question." Lexi glances at Sam and moves back to the bed.

-x-

Time passed before Dean arrived back at the motel room. I watched as he casually walked into the room without a care. He closed the door with a kick, the sound reverberating against the walls of the room. Sam lifted his head long enough to nod at Dean and resumed playing with his laptop. Soon, Dean's phone starts to ring. Me and Sam looked up as Dean talks into the phone. As we waited, I moved towards the kitchen. Snatching a soda can from the fridge, I heard Dean end the phone call.

"There's another one."

"Where?"

"A dude's house. A Mr Hill was shot in the head."

"Can I stay here again. I was fine yesterday, on my own." I assured them.

"Okay, but remember to call if something happens."

"Yeah mum," I replied sarcastically, smiling and snatching another soda can. As Sam and Dean step through the doorway, Dean turns back to face me once more.

"Do some research or something." He suggested, arms waving around. I smile and shrug. I sat on the edge of the bed, turning the tv on, sighing as nothing appeared on the screen. Great, gonna be a long day. Eyeing the laptop on the table, I walked towards and it placed it on the bed. _Better do some research to keep my mind busy_, I thought in a bored time.

I watched numerous videos about different monsters, hoping to get a better insight about the creatures I would possibly face when hunting with the brothers. Noting everything in my notebook took more time than I thought. When I had finished, I peered at the clock to find it had taken about an hour.

Allowing my mind to run wild, I thought back to my current dilemma, Lucifer and his addiction to persuade me to surrender myself to him. If he wants me then he can have me, if it's the only way to keep Sam away from him and not killed. I have realised that there is no way out of this. I will always end up by his side. Whether for good or evil, I really don't know.

Take a deep breathe in, then a slow breathe out, I stood from the bed and moved into the middle of the room, facing the bed. I glanced up a the ceiling before I looked down.

"Okay this is stupid what-Right Lucifer if you can hear me, well after all you were an archangel before becoming the Devil, but then-wait I'm getting off topic. Anyway I want you to take me." I waited for a few moments, but he didn't appear. He must have changed his mind.

"Great, the one time I offer myself to you, you don't actually want me. This is so damn pathetic. Maybe you want me to beg? I don't know. What do you want me to do?" I screamed in frustration. "You know what? Screw you. You bastard!" Angrily I walked towards the fridge, snatching a few beer cans. For some reason, it hurt that he didn't want me. What was wrong with me? Am I starting to have feelings for him?

After drinking the beers, I decided it was not enough. I needed more alcohol. I needed to forget. About him. About my future. So dragging myself from the room, I walked slowly to the nearest shop and purchased two more six-packs of beer. When I arrived back, I drank until I forgot. But that was definitely a big mistake.

-x-

I could barely open my eyes when Dean and Sam enter the motel room. All I could hear are the voices of the two brothers.

"Lexi, we're-" Dean's voice was the first one I heard.

"Lexi?" I tried my arms, thankfully they moved to show I was able to hear them.

"Erm...Dean? Look." Sam spoke with a hint of a questioning tone.

"What the hell, Lex?" I answered incoherently with a moan.

"Looks like a few too many drinks." Sam pointed out. Once again I moaned, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. My head tilted to the side, feeling my body slump against the pillows and bedsheets.

-x-

A throbbing pain snaked it's way through my head. A constant thump that threatened to beat my mind apart. My hand reached to my forehead, hoping to rub away the headache.

"Damn, my head."I mumbled. I moved to sit up. With one hand still on my head, I used the other hand to push myself up into a sitting position. I glanced up to find Sam and Dean sat at the table staring at me in sympathy.

"How much did you drink?" Sam asked.

"Too much."

"Shh. Keep it down, guys." I mumbled.

"Here ya go," Dean offered. In his hand was a glass of water and a 2 white tablets. I grabbed both, stuffing the tablets in my mouth and downing them with the water. I thanked Dean and paused.

"So tell me what you found." My legs groaned in protest as I moved towards Sam and Dean.

"There was a gunshot wound to the head. But get this, there was no gun, no gunpowder, no bullet. According to a witness, there was a tall man with a long black coat, and a beard, also with a top hat."

"The witness said she saw Abraham Lincoln kill Mr Hill."

"Damn. So first a fake Little Bastard and now Abraham Lincoln. What the hell is going on here?"

"Don't know." Sam brought up a webpage. He gestures to Dean at the webpage. Dean watched the video again. I pulled a chair in between Sam and Dean.

"Whoa."

"What?" Glancing at the laptop screen, Dean continued to look between frames on the videos. He turns it around to Sam and I. On the screen, there was a figure presented in one of the frames but not in the other one. The screen showed a freeze-frame from the first vic's video.

"Am I crazy, or does that look like James Dean?"

"I don't know who he is." However Sam agreed with Dean.

"So we got Abraham Lincoln and James Dean?" Sam frowned.

"Famous ghosts?"

"Maybe."

"That's stupid," I mumbled. Dean also agreed with me.

"Actually, Lex, no. There is a ton of lore on famous ghosts. More than the, you know, not-famous kinds. I'm actually surprised we haven't run into one before."

"Yeah, but, we've got two of 'em. Two extremely pissed off ghosts."

"Who are apparently ganking their fans."

"Huh?" Sam pointed to the screen.

"Professor Hill was a Civil War nut. He dug Lincoln."

"So I'm guessing the dude-"

"Cal." Sam and Dean spoke. I glared at them.

"-was a James Dean fan."

"Well of course, he spent seventeen years of his life tracking down Little Bastard."

"Yeah and all he got was a fake, definitely a waste of time." I murmured to myself.

"So you're saying we've got two super-famous, super-pissed off ghosts killing their...super fans?" Sam shrugs.

"That's what it looks like."

"Well, that is much crazy."

"Yeah, well, the big question is, what the hell are they doing here?" 

"Yeah ghosts usually haunt the places they live. I mean I -I get Abraham Lincoln at the White House-"

"And James Dean at the race track, but...What the hell are they doing in Canton?"

"They got bored?" Dean and Sam shook their heads.

We all sat there in silence before Dean sighed. He walked into the kitchen and stood by the sink, drinking a can of soda. I leant my chin on my fist. I was still watching the laptop, trying to find something.

"Whoa wait." I exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Look." I gestured at the screen. Sam looks at where I was pointing at.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam then showed Dean. Voicing his reaction, I glanced up at the screen once more.

Dean flexed his hands and grabbed his jacket. Sam following his lead, they both turned towards me.

"So we're going to the wax museum to check something. Do you wanna stay here?" At this, I nodded.

"Okay, bye. Shouldn't be long." I wave goodbye. I bit my lip as I circled around the room. Murmuring incoherently under my breathe, I suddenly stop as something came over me. Since I escaped Lucifer, I have been constantly thinking about him. He was always in my mind. Surely I wasn't having feelings for him, am I? My face dropped as I realised I already knew the answer to that question. I wiped a hand over my face, hoping some sense would make itself known. But if he wanted me, why wasn't he itching to grab me from here? To take me somewhere dark like he had before? Before I knew it, tears fell from my eyes. Taken aback from the sudden waterworks, I fell to my knees. My heart felt like it was heavy, my mind was blank.

"Why wont you come? You keep saying you want me to join you, but here I am offering myself to you, and guess what? You don't come? I want you to take me. So bloody take me!" I cried out. My voice was wobbly, broken.

"Please Lucifer. Just take me, please. What are you waiting for? Take me now, or so help me I will- I'll make sure that you will never me." I added helplessly. My hands fell into my lap, I was so confused as to what was happening to me.

After the crying I have been doing, my mind started to blur, my sight turning dark. I curled into a ball just before everything went black. My legs were tucked tightly, my arms also tucked underneath my head, supporting it.

A little girl's laughter was the first thing i heard through the darkness, I spun around, determined to find the source of the melodic sound. Nothing. Absolutely pitch black. Seconds passed before the scenery changed. At first, i thought it was beautiful (a meadow with an assortment of colours) but then it changed again.

Fire was everywhere, smoke clouded around me. The faint outline of a small child and a tall man stood in front of a burning building. Crackles disturbed the silence, then the figures started to move slowly, patiently, waiting for a reaction. I couldn't move. My legs were glued in place. Then movement seized.

I wanted to say 'why are you doing this?' but it never came out, instead, my mouth moved on its own accord.

"Is it done?" My voice was quiet, but with a hint coldness. My legs finally allowed me to move, I took a closer look. My body froze inside as I realised whose house was burning. Bobby's.

I screamed, mentally, wanting to end this nightmare, but nothing came out. I watched, trapped inside my own body, as the scene continued.

"Yes mother." Her voice was soft. No... It was one I recognised; from the future, my daughter. The angels were right, she would be raised into evil, a danger to everyone. However I could change that future. I wont allow it to happen.

"Good."

"Let's us leave my love. Come child." He gestured to both of us. I walked with even steps, nerves bubbled deep inside of me. What was going to happen? I received my answer a second later when Lucifer wrapped his arms around me. His hands moved from the bottom of my back, skimming across my skin. Goosebumps decorated my body accompanied by a shiver up my spine. They then gripped my neck to the side, biting the soft skin on the curve of my neck.

I threw my head back as I moaned in pleasure. The feel of his teeth raking against my skin sent me over the edge. I panted as ecstasy washed over me in tidal waves. My body, limp from the sweet pain, slumped against the firm chest of Lucifer's. The coolness he radiated was nice against my heated skin. I welcomed it with open arms.

"My queen." His voice was deep. The shock settled in as his statement hit me. Queen?! Everything started to go black, the dream-no nightmare- disappearing.

Once I woke my chest heaved as the dream still fresh in my mind. As my heartbeat returned to normal, I closed my eyes falling back to sleep.

Hours passed before I heard a single male voice. At first, I thought it was inside my head, my imagination. But as I started to fully wake up, I realised it was real. Dean and Sam had arrived from their trip to the wax museum. I must have woken up during their conversation. However, I kept my eyes closed as Dean and Sam carried on.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just sleeping." I heard Dean talking first. Sam must have entered the motel as I heard the door slammed close.

"Ssh. Lexi's asleep on the floor. I'll call you later, Bye." I wondered who was on the phone.

"What's going on?" Sam questioned Dean.

"Did you get the trunk packed up?"

"Yeah. Trunk's packed. Who was that on the phone?"

"Bobby."

"And?" A long pause. "So we're just gonna pretend I didn't hear what I just heard?" Sam questioned. Another pause.

"Pretend or don't pretend. Whatever floats your boat."

"This was supposed to be a fresh start, Dean."

"Well, this is about as fresh as it gets. Now are we going or not?"

"What about Lexi?"

"She'll be alright." Once again I hear the door open and close. Ah. So they went again. Great. Alone again. I fell back to sleep, hoping for a normal dream this time.

-x-

"Should we wake her up?"

"Dean leave her. Let her sleep."

"Guys, I can hear you by the way, I just woken up."

"Oh. Hey Lexi. Didn't realise you were awake."

Stretching as I rose from the hard surface of the floor, I felt my body purr in delight as my muscles were loosened. I peered from over the bed finding the curtains drawn open. Light poured through the window, casting a glow over the furniture.

"So the case?"

"Gandhi came alive."

"What!?" 

"Yeah he tried to kill me."

"Yeah and when we burnt his glasses, he disappeared." 

"Why did he try to kill you, Sam?"

"Because geeky boy here is a big fan." Dean taunted.

"Seriously?"

"What's with Gandhi?"

"Nothing. So still think it's famous ghosts?"

"Only explanation." He shrugs, walking over to the chest of drawers. He grabs shirt by shirt and shoves them in his bag. He points to me then my bag that was stashed in a corner next to the bed. Getting the drift, I lifted my body off the floor and staggered to my bag.

"Ready to blow this joint?" I nod. Grabbing my bag, I plopped it onto the bed and stuffed it with my clothes; my jeans were folded at the bottom of the bag, along with different shirts and underwear. My toiletries were tightly packed on the top and the sides.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Sam come out of the bathroom, zipping up his toiletries bag.

"Dean, didn't it strike you as weird the way Gandhi just vanished?"

"Strange how?"

"No screaming, no big flame-but I mean, that isn't the way that usually goes."

"Maybe it's not a ghost?"

"No. I torched, he vanished. End off."

"Yeah he vanished, but I-" Sam sighed. "Also I feel like he was trying to take a bite out of me."

"A bite?" Dean and I asked ludicrously. We both stared at each other and smile for a moment, we then turned around back to Sam.

"Yeah, like he was hungry-"

"Must be a cannibal and you just didn't know it, great fan."

"-But the thing is, Gandhi-well the real one-he was a-"

"Cannibal? Food lover?" I mumbled sarcastically to myself.

"A what?" Sam hesitates. He looks at me giving me a frown then turns to Dean.

"Well spit it out."

"He was a fruitarian." Dean stares at Sam, then laughs. I just shake my head.

"So your ultimate hero was not only a short guy in diapers, but he was a fruitarian as well."

"Wait a short man in diapers? Really?"

"That's not the point, Dean."

"Yeah really, Lex. But Sam that is good. That is-Even for you, that is good."

"Look. I'm just saying, I'm not sure this thing is over." Dean spreads his arms.

"It was a ghost. It was a weirdly supercharged fruitarian ghost, but it was still a ghost. Now let's go." Dean motions to my bag and picks up his.

"Can ya take these to the car please?"

"Yes Sir." I saluted and took his bag, dragging mine along with me. After grabbing his keys, I walked out of the motel to the Impala. Once the boot was opened, I slung all the bags into the opened space and slammed the lid of the boot. Leaning against the door, I waited patiently for Dean and Sam.

When Sam and Dean came out of the motel room, the mood was much sour than before. The tensed atmosphere was suffocating.

"Change of plans."

"Why?"

"It's not over."

"Oh...Would you like to explain?"

"Well they've got another vic."

"Okay let's go. I'll wait in the car."

We arrived at the Sheriff's department sooner than I thought. Soon I became bored. Finding something to do, I take my notebook from my coat pocket, using the paper to play dot and boxes (this games a favourite childhood game I used to play when I was bored at my grandma's house and it was very entertaining even it was by myself). Getting comfortable, I placed my feet onto the dash in front of me, and reclined the back. I carried on until Dean and Sam came back. They look a little perplexed but I disregarded it for a moment.

"So what's the deal this time?"

"Apparently the girls saw Paris Hilton take a friend of theirs."

"Paris Hilton? She's not dead, Dean."

"As far as we know were not dealing with ghosts."

"Well obviously Dean because one of those famous ghosts is most definitely not dead."

"We also found seeds in the vic's bellies."

"Seeds? Why would there be seeds?"

"Don't know."

"Let's go back to the motel. Sam and Lex, you both can do some research." I rolled my eyes at his command. Great more research. I turned my attention back to Dean.

"So what about you?"

"Gonna do some research as well."

Shovelling out of the car, I slide into the back seat. I reached forward to the front seat to grab my notebook and started to draw (another thing I loved to do; drawing). I removed the pencil that was tucked safely inside the spine and lifted it to my mouth. My head tilted to the side trying to think of something. However before I could think any further, I started to draw, the idea burning inside my mind.

Time flew and before I knew it, I was finished. When I glanced down at my work, I dropped the pencil, my mouth forming an 'o' shape and my eyes widen. I continuously shook my head, confused and still shocked at what-at who- I drew.

Peering outside the window I realised we were almost at the motel. Quickly I stashed the notebook inside my pocket, glad that-well I hoped that-Dean and Sam didn't noticed the figure I have drawn in great detail.

-x-

Sam was currently sat at the table, his laptop perched in front of him. The seeds were laid across the table next to the laptop. I was sat next to him, my notebook in front of me, on a blank page. Dean was laid on his bed, laptop in lap.

Next to me, Sam grins. "Yahtzee."

"What?"

"The seeds aren't from around here. In fact, they're not from any tree or plant in the country."

"Where are they from?"

"Eastern Europe," I answered.

"From a forest in the Balkans which is not even there any more. It was chopped down, like thirty years ago."

"So?"

"So, local legend has it that the forest was guarded by a pagan god, whose name was Leshi. Um, a mischievous god, could take on infinite forms-"

"And let me guess he liked to munch on his fans." Dean interrupted. 

"Ew, gross." I threw in. Sam chuckles.

"Yep. Could be appeared only with the blood from his worshippers. It would drain 'em, then stuff their stomachs with the seeds."

"Definitely gross." I added. Dean stands up from the bed and moves in between Sam and I.

"So how's he doing it? What, he touches James Dean's keychain and then morphs into James Dean?"

"Hm. It's as good a guess as any."

"Says here to chop off his head with an iron axe." Dean nods.

"All right. Let's go gank ourselves a Paris Hilton." I laughed.

"This will be fun." I commented.

Night came quickly, and we were outside the wax museum. I was curled in the back seat, my head leant against the head rest.

"We are going to go in and kill this bitch. You, Lex, are going to stay in the car."

"But-" I was actually quite fed up with staying and doing research. I wanted to help. I felt helpless being stuck in the motel.

"No. Any of us could be the next victim. And you are going to stay in the car and stay safe. Okay?"

"Fine, but I'm not making any promises though."

"Damn it, Lex. Just-"

"Dean, let's go. I'm sure Lex wont do anything stupid, will you?" I nodded.

"Fine." With that Dean and Sam get out of the car, weapons clutched tightly in their hands. Sam carried a flashlight, Dean carried an axe. I waited for about 10 minutes before I to go in. They could possibly need my help.

Getting outside of the car, I closed the door quietly. I ran around to the boot and grabbed a pocket knife. My weapon of choice, might be small and useless to most creatures but I can stash it on me and can be hidden, also it can be used to distract something.

Stealthily, I moved inside the wax museum, my shoulders tensed and poised to attack. I crept slowly, with eyes darting for any clue as to where Dean and Sam were. Soon I was stood in front of a restricted area. Complementing my next move, I moved towards the entrance and carefully opened the door.

I crouched down and moved passed trees, bushes, and tree stumps. I stopped behind a tree, the dark swallowing up my body. I stopped short when I heard voices. I peered around to watch the scene before me. Paris Hilton look-a-like sat on a tree stump, filing her nails. I looked next to her to find Dean, Sam, and a teenage girl strapped to a tree.

Paris Hilton look-a-like was too busy to notice me if she really looked at my direction.

"Oh. I'm so glad you're awake for this. This is gonna be huge." Sam and Dean look at each other.

"Super. Yeah, I wouldn't wanna miss it." Dean pulled at his ropes. I was itching to move and save Dean but I knew I needed to wait for the Leshi to her guard down.

"I mean, I've been stuffing myself with fast food lately. So it's nice to do the ritual right. Prepare a nice, slow meal for a change." 

"Just like the old days, huh?" Sam questions.

I looked around for my weapon, before I remembered that I had placed it inside my jeans in my pocket. I plucked the knife and held it steadily in my hands. I turned my attention back to the boys.

"You have no idea. People adored me. They used to throw themselves at me, with smiles on their faces."

"Yeah, I guess these days nobody gives a flying crap about some backwoods forest god, huh?" The Paris Hilton look-a-like-or the Leshi- stopped filing her nails and gives Dean a threatening glare.

"No. Not since they cut down my forest and built a Yugo Plant."

"March of progress, sister." She files her nails a few more times.

"For years now, I've been wandering. Hungry. Scared. Scrounging for scraps. So not sexy." Dean pulls a face.

"But then, the best thing ever happened." She puts the knife down.

"Someone tripped the apocalypse. And I thought, what the hell, I'm tired of watching what I eat. I wanna pig out. So I found this little place. It's awesome. Adoring fans stroll right in the door."

"Yeah. But they're not you fans."

"So? They worship Lincoln, Gandhi, Hilton...Whatever. I'll take what I can get."

"You know, I gotta tell you, you are not the first god we've met, but you are...the nuttiest."

"No, you, you people, you're the crazy ones. You used to worship gods. But this?" The Leshi indicates at her Paris Hilton disguise.

"This is what passes for idolatry. Celebrities? What have they got besides small dogs and spray tans?" Dean nods slightly. I tilted my head. "You people used to have old-time religion. Now you have _Us Weekly._"

"I don't know, I'm more of a _Penthouse Forum _man myself." Dean clicks his tongue. The Leshi gets up from her sitting position on the tree stump. She stalks over to Dean. I tense slightly, ready to attack if she touches him.

"Maybe, but...there's still a lot of yummy meat on those bones, boy."

"Well. I hate to break it to you, sister, but, uh...you can't eat me see, I'm not a Paris Hilton BFF. I've never even see House of Wax." Sam turns his head and I could see a small frown.

"No. But I can totally read your mind, Dean. I know who your hero is your daddy. Am I right?" There's a long pause. The Leshi smirks and walks casually to the tree with the axe that Dean had, embedded in it. The Leshi turns her back and I watched as Dean pulls at his ropes. I start to move towards Dean while the Leshi was distracted. Dean notices me and starts to shake his head. I almost there when I hear the Leshi start to talk once more.

"And this belonged to him. Didn't it? Poor little Dean. All you ever wanted was to be loved by your idol. One distant father figure, coming right up."

As the Leshi goes to touch the axe, I rushed forward. I sprint towards the Leshi and grabbed her. We both tumbled to the floor. She punches me a few times, I lifted the knife and slashed it across her arms and face. She flips me over so that I am on my back. I could see Dean and Sam pulling desperately at their ropes. The Leshi punches me again. I could feel my face swelling and pain radiated through me like a tidal wave. My vision starts to blur. I could see Dean coming closer. I get a small chance to roll away. Dean drags me further away from the pagan god.

I watched as Sam grabs the axe and brings it down on the Leshi's neck. I clutch Dean as I feel blood continue to pour out of my wound. Sam comes over, panting and covered in blood. His face takes on a concern look as he peers at my face. I knew what he could see, a deep scratch where the Leshi had used her nails in an attempt to stop me.

Sam and Dean's faces soon turn into a frowning and angry expression.

"What the hell was that!?" He exploded.

"Dean..."

"Lexi, you almost got killed!" Sam added.

"Next time I tell you to stay in the car, you will do as you are told and STAY!" He shouted. Tears poured down my face, blurring into the wound. Salty tears and bloody ran down my face and neck.

"Okay, Dean calm down."

"I'm sorry-"

"No."

-x-

The next morning we left. Last night the tears had dried and I fell asleep ignoring the looks from the brothers. This morning, the pain was still there, a small dull ache. As we left the motel room, Dean grabbed my bag. Dean and Sam are carrying their bags, as well as mine. I walked in front of them. I stop by the side of the car. I turned back to find Dean is on his phone.

"Uh-huh. All right. Thank you." Dean hangs up. "Sheriff Carnegie said Danielle's gonna be all right. She's sworn off the simple life, but other than that-"

"Glad she's okay."

"It gets better. Sheriff's putting out an APB on Paris Hilton." Dean chuckles. I give a small smile.

"That outta be good." Dean opens the trunk and puts the bags inside.

"Hey, listen, I was thinking about what you said yesterday. About me keeping a tight of a leash on you." Sam looks at Dean. I glance away, giving them some privacy. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a figure standing by some bushes. At first I was unsure of the mysterious figure, but once I got a good look, I froze. My breathing sped up and my hands become clammy with sweat. Standing a few yards was Lucifer.

As I moved forward, in a blink of an eye the figure disappeared.

"Lexi?" I jumped, my nerves getting the better of me.

"Hey, what's going on?" 

"Err...nothing. Just thought I saw someone."

"Come-on let's go. I say we leave this place for good this time."

"Hell yeah." Me and Sam replied eagerly.


	14. Chapter 14

The feel of the cool leather pressed against my neck was nice, my long hair fanned over the head rest. I watched Dean and Sam mumble to each other about the upcoming apocalypse. We were currently sat in the Impala, Dean driving towards a new case. I leant forward, my head hovered next to Sam and Dean's between the two head rests.

"So about this hunt? Where are we?" I inquired. After settling back into the seat, I pulled out my notebook from my bag. Searching through the contents of the bag, I cheered after finding some love hearts and skittles. I continued my search for a pencil. Once I found it, I started to sketch, at first unsure about what to sketch but soon I just went with it.

"Alliance, in Nebraska." Sam answered after a short silence.

"Some girl was found dead." Dean interjected. I stopped in the middle of my drawing. I was fed up with drawing sketches of Lucifer so I decided to draw the Impala. I was planning on giving it to Dean.

"Okay, and…" I probed Dean for more information.

"…and the police report says something clawed through her skull." Dean finished. Disgust swept through me at the image.

"Eww, gross. But what was it?"

"We don't know yet. That's why we're going to drop you off at the motel and check in and then go to the morgue." Dean explained. Sam nodded. I rose my eyebrows and continued to draw in my notebook.

"Oh. What am I supposed to do while you're gone, huh?" I asked.

"Research."

"Fine, but be warned I'm not happy doing research all the time."

"Deal with it."

"Bitch…" Dean and Sam rose their eyebrows. All I did was shook my head. A grin made itself known on my face, unknowingly bringing a small smile to both of the brother's faces.

Time passed slowly like a snail before we arrived at the motel. Cars were spread over the car park, trees surrounded the motel rooms. The sweet sound of chirps from the small birds could be heard from the opened window. I placed my notebook back into my bag. As I stepped out of the car, warm air blew across my face. Hair flew in front of my eyes, sunlight blasted in my view, blinding me temporarily. The smell of sweet fresh leaves floated into my nose, a small delight from the other smells (especially cheeseburgers and beers).

I glanced beside me towards the massive male form of Sam. I took a moment to really look at him. His eyes showed the hurt and loneliness that plagued him. _What the hell is going on? Why is Sam like this? I knew they hit a rough patch, but why this? _His head was turned to the side watching the direction of where Dean walked to. The dashing suit minus the jacket complemented his features, his legs were powerful and accented his muscles very nicely. His striped tie hung loose around his neck. They were in their suits as they would be going straight to the morgue. His bulky arms were crossed over his chest, his stance held a tensed feel to it. I bit my lip, questioning myself to ask him if he was okay. My mind soon made up its mind when I spun my body to the side, hip pressed against the Impala's door.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno, maybe-it's just you and Dean seem a little distant."

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it, Lex. Dean and I are good."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Dean strolling over. His eyes were dancing around, noting the surroundings for any surprises. His mouth was it's usually frown, hands swung loosely by his side, and his steps came to a stop as he stood in front of us. I took the moment to study the man before me; he also wore a suit, accompanied with a similar tie to Sam. The jacket was opened, his muscles peering through the tight fabric of his white shirt.

"What are you girls talking about?" Dean teased. Sam and I frowned at each other for a fraction of a second and smiled at Dean.

"Nothing." Dean looked at us and shrugged.

"Bitch." Sam smiles at the nickname.

"Jerk."

"Okay. Well anyway here's the key and we shouldn't be long, okay? Can you manage without us for a few hours?" I pulled a face, scoffed, and shoved Dean and Sam in the direction of the car doors.

"I think I can."

"See ya!" Waving goodbye, I lugged my bag and made my way towards the motel room.

_Alexia…_ My name was whispered in the wind, covering me like a blanket. I spun around, arms ready to attack. The rough voice sounded familiar. My heart rate sped up as I continued to search out the suspect.

"What! Who's there?"

_Alexia… _Shivers ran through me as the voice continued to taunt me, luring me into the darkness. I staggered, the straps of my bags slipped through my fingers. _Alexia_. The dark voice was getting closer, closing in on me. Dark shadows began to creep closer, distracting me from the big picture. I knew he was here, but I couldn't hope. I needed him to take me, to protect the boys from him, but it seemed nothing wants to go my way.

"Who's out there? I am warning you, I'm armed!" Taking a slow turn, I noticed a figure stalking in the shadows, his paces were slow, measured, waiting for a time to strike. A cool patch of air breezed around me, goose-bumps started to rise.

"Look, Lucifer, I know it's you, alright. So what are you waiting for? Scared?"

_Waiting for you, princess. I will have you when I want you. _Suddenly I wasn't so sure if he would take me with him. My eyes made sight of the door to the motel room, my legs started to push me forwards to the direction of the room. Soon my feet stopped outside the room, my back pressed against the hard surface of the door after turning around to face the empty space before me.

"Stop messing me around. Just take me and leave the Winchester boys alone," I screamed into the air.

_Princess, I am not messing you around as you say. I am waiting for the…opportune moment to have you. _I froze at the last statement. _Opportune moment? What did that mean? When I was alone or with the boys? _Hands clenched at my side, I was trying hard not to get emotional, to become angry and tensed. However, like I thought, nothing ever seems to go my way.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Nothing sounded around me. The silence was deafening. _Did he leave or was he still watching? _ My eyes squinted through the sunlight, waiting for anything to appear out of nowhere. Nothing did.

"Lucifer…Bloody hell. Just answer me!" A long pause, I glanced around for anything to appear. "Fine."

Facing the door, I opened the door to peer inside. Blue was splashed across the walls, completed with a wooden frame. In front of me was a table, accented with a red and white checkered table cloth. After placing my bag on top of the bed, I grabbed my notebook from it, walking over to the table once more. Opening the notebook on to my previous drawing, I continued my sketch of the Impala.

I jumped from my position on the chair by the table as the shrill sound of my ringtone pierced the calming silence. Leaning over to the bedside table, I grabbed my phone, sighing after seeing the caller ID; Dean. Answering the phone I walked towards the kitchen, grabbing my bag on the way. I put the phone on speaker.

"Hey." Dean's voice crackled over the phone.

"Hey Dean. So what you got?" I greeted. I reached inside my bag and grinned when my hand covered the packet of beef jerky. Yes! Tearing the packet open, I listened to Dean's voice.

"Well the doc said he found a press-on nail in her temporal lobe." Dean explained with disbelief.

"Woah seriously? Didn't think that was possible."

"Yeah well it is but somehow this girl scratched her brains outs." A repulsive shiver ran through me.

"Eww gross."

"Doc thinks it's some kind of phantom itch. But then we went to the house where the girl babysat."

"And…" I sighed when I realised that there was no more beef jerky. I reached back into my bag, yet again smiling and grinning when I found my packet of skittles.

"No cold spots, no strange smells. Talked to the kid. Apparently he had put a packet full of itching powder on the vic's hairbrush."

"Okay but I didn't… think itching powder could make… you do that but then again… never tried it." I mumbled through a mouthful of skittles.

"Well also we got a phone call about another vic."

"Oh so?"

"A guy got electrocuted. An old man, Mr Stanley, shook his hand with a joy buzzer and electrocuted the guy."

"Damn…"

"Anyway, we're on our way." The phone cut off.

-x-

I allowed my eyes to wonder as Dean and Sam stepped through the doorway to the motel room. My eyebrow rose at the bags that Dean carried. _What has he got now? _Opening the bag, Dean snatched the product, which happened to be a large uncooked ham, and placed it one the trays that Sam had managed to found in the cupboards. Watching with slight interest, I saw Dean take out three pairs of goggles. I tilted my head to the side as I gestured towards the goggles.

"What the hell?" I asked in disbelief, my hands going to my hips.

"Gonna try something."

Leaning over the table, Dean handed over the goggles to both Sam and I. Reaching into my back pocket, I used the hair tie to pull my hair back into a ponytail. We both placed the goggles on. We watched as he too placed the goggles over his head. Looking through the tinted lenses, I glanced at Dean to find him picking up the joy buzzer he mentioned about. I shook my head at the scene before me; in front of me was a large uncooked ham placed inside two stacked aluminum foil trays on the table, with Dean hovering over the ham with the joy buzzer. He hesitated for a brief moment before pressing it against the ham. I stumbled backwards as electricity crackles through the ham, it was something I was not expecting. Steam rose from the meat as it changed colour to a darker shade. Dean pulls away from the ham, joy buzzer still clenched between his fingers. I stepped closer to inspect the meat, my eyes wide and mouth hung in shock. Beside me, Sam lowered his goggles and gawks at the scene before him.

"Woah, cool."

"That'll do pig."

"What the hell?" Sam gaped at all of us. Dean removed his goggles.

"That crap isn't supposed to work."

"This thing doesn't even have batteries."

"So cursed objects? We're looking for cursed objects?" I asked.

"Could be." Dean cuts a piece of ham. I lick my lips at the sight of food, despite having some earlier, just looking at the ham was making me famished.

"Maybe there's a powerful witch in town?" Dean popped the piece of ham into his mouth, he chewed as I shook my head as his face turned into one of pleasure. Now I definitely want a piece.

"Is there any link between the, uh, the joy buzzer and the itching powder?" Dean questioned, looking between Sam and I.

"Made in different countries but they were both bought from the same store." Sam explained.

I watched with interest as Dean sliced another piece of the ham and hands it to Sam. Sam shook his head, his eyes never leaving Dean's. Dean then gestured towards me and I shrugged, snatching the meat. Throwing it into my mouth, I hummed in pleasure. The taste of the ham was delicious, it was heaven.

After eating the ham, I went back to my notebook. Closing the book, I walked over to my bag, dumping it into the pocket, before plopping down onto the bed. Dean and Sam stood by the door, their jackets hung loosely from their hands. Wandering up to them, I grabbed mine, a leather jacket that Dean kindly bought for me after he found me asleep in his on a cold night, as I stood waiting in front of them.

"So what now?" Lexi stood, both hands clasped in front of her.

"We're going to the Conjararium." Sam announced.

"Okay, can I come please?" I pleaded, eyes wide and mouth formed into a small frown.

"Sure. We're just gonna question the store owner." I nodded.

My body relaxed momentarily as I devoured in the fresh air. The cool breeze beat against my face, the cold refreshing in this heat. Beside me, Dean and Sam gossiped about the case, no doubt trying to figure out the suspect of the crimes.

Appearing next to the car, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. My head slowly turned to the sides, hoping to catch a glimpse, even a small one. I sighed in defeat after turning my head a few times and finding nothing. Maybe it was me, probably freaking out that Lucifer was going to grab me, but I shouldn't be afraid, I did surrender myself, I knew what would happen if he did take me.

The car drive was fast, I didn't know really know how long, my mind was occupied by someone else. Him. The nightmare I would face soon. I was glad we had arrived, at least my mind would be focused on the toys I could play with. A grin made its way onto my face at the thought of bouncy balls, itching powder, and playing cards came to my mind. I needed more fun and this is the best place to go.

The bell chimed from above us as we walked through the door of the cosy little shop called Conjararium. Dean and Sam walked ahead, making a beeline towards the counter, to interrogate the owner. While they did that, I slowly came to a stop, my gaze fully taking in the toys. I couldn't help but smile as Dean spun around like he was in a sweet shop filled with only his favourite sweets.

"Sam!" Dean shouted with glee. His eyes wondered around the room, his mouth turned up into a smile. Sam shook his head in exasperation.

Dean danced towards a stand that held rows of whoopee cushions. He grinned as he holds it up high. It was a light red one. I shook my head at his childishness. I walked silently over to the shelves that held the boxes of bouncy balls. A smile appeared as I remembered my childhood filled with those fun little balls. Next to the bouncy balls was the itching powder. An evil smirk graced my lips at the thought of the mischief I can cause. Laughter bubbled dangerously in the base of my throat, threatening to escape at any moment.

"Welcome to the Conjararium, sanctum of magic and mystery." The owner of the store greeted. I smiled at him, a small one at that. Sam walked over to the counter, in which displayed many other toys.

"Are you the owner?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

"You sold any itching power or joy buzzer lately?" Sam interrogated the owner.

"Yeah a grand total of one of each. They aren't exactly big ticket items. Look, you boys here to buy something or what?"

Becoming bored, I started to bounce the small ball, a black and green swirly patterned one, and ignored the stares from the store owner and the brothers.

"Kids come in. They don't buy much, but they're more than happy to break stuff. These days, all they care about are their iPhones and these kissing-vampire movies. The whole thing makes me just-"

"Angry?" Dean suggested. The owner paused, and nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm angry. This shop is my life and it's wasting to nothing."

"Which is why you hate them," Dean stated.

"I suppose," the owner agreed, his body bowed forward.

"You wish there was something you could do about it."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"So you're taking about revenge."

I stood on the side lines watching as Dean talked with the guy. My hands continued to fiddle with the ball. Dean then pulled the yellow rubber chicken off the display on the counter and slammed it down onto the hard surface of the counter. The owner stared wide-eyed at Dean.

"With this."

I walked closer as Dean held up the joy buzzer from earlier, and pressed it against the rubber chicken. Electricity crackled. We all watched as the owner leap back and yelps as his eyes darted to the chicken.

"Oh! No!" He stuttered.

Yellow liquid oozed out of the chicken, pooling over the counter. The owner stares at the chicken, mouth agape, lost for words. Dean, Sam, and I watched the owner, gauging his reaction.

"Yeah, something tells me this guy is not a powerful witch."

"Sorry. Sorry." Dean apologised. Dean and Sam took their leave.

Once the chime of the bell sounded, I turned back to the owner. Glancing around the shop, my eyes set on the playing cards that were sat on a nearby shelf. I walked over to them and grabbed a pack.

Strolling back to the counter, I deposited all of the toys I picked onto it. Looking down for a moment, I sighed and glanced back up to the owner.

"Sorry about that. Can I pay for this, please?" He nods. I handed over the money, smiling and walked out of the door. Walking back to the Impala, I pocketed the bouncy ball, itching powder, and playing cards into the small bag the owner gave to me.

-x-

The next morning was a slow one. After waking up from a surprisingly good dream (a memory from my childhood with my mother and our little trips to the park), I was currently huddled over the sink, scrubbing my teeth clean. The strong taste of peppermint assaulted my taste buds. The door to the bathroom creaked nosily as I used my foot to open it. Outside the bathroom was Dean and Sam. They were both stood, already dressed in their suits again.

"Hey, there's another victim, Lex. Sam and I are gonna check this out, okay? Do some research on curse objects." I nodded, my teeth biting into my toothbrush. Spitting out the toothpaste, I poked my head out of the bathroom, with my toothbrush in my hand.

I nodded my head and waved goodbye to Sam and Dean. I walked back into the bathroom and finished brushing my teeth.

My feet padded over to the bed, picking up and dropping my bag. Sifting through the bag, I picked out a tank top and underwear. Walking over to the chair, where my jeans were slung over on top.

Back in the bathroom, I took a shower. Warm water pounded against my back, spraying water over my shoulders. Using the shampoo and conditioner (apple scented), I lathered it into my hair, massaging my temples. After that I applied my strawberry scented body wash, scrubbing my body everywhere.

Once the body wash was all gone, I turned off the shower. Stepping out I wrapped a towel around my body and glanced in the mirror. I froze as I saw that the mirror wasn't covered in steam; it was covered in frost. I spun around, blinking a few times from the dizziness. However there was nothing there. I knew who did this. It was obvious as there was only one person who could freeze something like that. Lucifer.

Dressing quickly in my clothes, I took deep breathes to calm myself. I made my way over to the bed and settled on top of the sheets. Bringing Dean's laptop onto my laptop, I went on the Internet. Happy that there was Wi-Fi, I played some online games.

A nudge on my shoulder was what woke me up from a good dream (which included another childhood memory). My eyes fluttered open to find the laptop gone, Dean and Sam were staring at me. Blinking away the sleep, I pushed myself up, noticing that it was Sam that shook me awake.

"Hey."

"Hey. Had a nice nap?"

"Yeah actually for once I had no intruders. So back to the case. What did ya find?" I asked with a smile.

Sam plopped himself down next to me on the bed. He body emitted warmth and I couldn't help but lay back down onto the bed. I yawned as Sam started to talk.

"A guy had his teeth ripped out of his mouth. Said the guy was like a tooth fairy." I scoffed, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Tooth fairy? There is no-actually don't worry about that – definitely a possibility." I shrugged.

"Yeah but this tooth fairy got past locked doors and windows without triggering the alarm. It also left thirty-two quarters underneath his pillow one for each tooth."

"Oh… What did the guy say about what the tooth fairy looked like?"

Needing to stretch my legs a little, I rose from the bed, and padded over to the kitchen. I grabbed a can of soda that was placed on the counter. Opening the can, I took a few sips before turning my attention back to the brothers.

"Five-foot-ten, three hundred fifty pounds. Wings and a pink tutu included." Sam described. I held a hand over my mouth to stop the oncoming laughter that threatened to escape.

"Oh my god, seriously?! A pink tutu?!" I couldn't hold the laughter much longer, I threw my head back and laughed. I clutched my stomach. After my giggles died down, I looked up at Dean and Sam. They were both looking at me weirdly, maybe because I don't laugh much, or that it wasn't that funny, either way I didn't really care.

"What?" They just shook their heads.

"Anyway-Yep. But that wasn't the only crazy thing. There were kids with stomach ulcers by mixing Pop Rocks and coke."

"I'm gonna do some research." Sam grabbed his laptop and left without a goodbye.

I deposited the empty can into the bin before I slowly made my way to Dean, who was now sat at the table, his laptop in front of him. I watched him for a couple of seconds before turning my attention to the table.

"What the hell? So is it cursed objects because I don't think it is." I commented. Dean shrugged his shoulder. His attention was on the laptop, completely ignoring my movements.

"I think it could be that these are all lies that kids believe." Dean glanced up at me.

"So?"

"Well they're coming true so it could be a God or trickster."

"Trickster? Wouldn't they have better tricks?" Dean shrugged.

An hour passed (I think) before Dean moved from his place at the table, snatching some bread and meat that were still on the table, creating a sandwich. I was finishing the plaiting the first side of my hair. Once he was seated comfortably, he looked up to find me staring at him. He rose an eyebrow just as the door opened. Sam walked in with a map, his eyes were scrutinising Dean's sandwich. After a second or two wasted away, he rolled his eyes and moves to the table. He placed the map done and spun around to face Dean. His hands flew into the air.

"Dude, seriously, still with the ham?" His voice sounded exasperated.

Through mouthfuls Dean replied, "We don't have a fridge."

Looking at the map that Sam provided for us, I saw several large red x's marking the map. At this, I questioned Sam. He explained that these where the incidents have been. Taking a closer look, I noticed something. In the middle was what looked like a house and a load of farmland.

"Well, I found something." Sam points to each of the incidents. I followed his finger with my eyes at all the locations.

"They are all located within a two-mile radius."

"So we got a blast zone of weird and inside, fantasy becomes reality."

"Looks like."

"Awesome." I said sarcastically while I rolled my eyes.

"What's the A-bomb at its centre?"

"Four acres of farmland and a house."

I smiled as the brothers continued to talk. Deciding I need some fresh air, I walked outside. The sun grazed over my body, a warm tingling sensation swept through me. Glancing towards the sky, no cloud was in sight. I took a slow deep breathe before I started my graceful walk towards nowhere.

I didn't know long I had been walking, the furthest I went was by the entrance into the motel parking lot. Hearing my voice calling, I glanced behind me to find Dean and Sam walking towards the car. After noticing their hand gesture for me to go over there, I started towards them.

As I neared them, they then informed me that we were going to the house on the map that was in the middle of all the incidents. Nodding my head, I climbed into the backseat waiting for Dean to drive.

-x-

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, Sam and I are gonna interview the parents. You're gonna stay here because we don't have any creds for you." Lexi nods.

"Gonna be okay on your own?"

"Yes mother."

Dean and Sam closed the Impala's doors after stepping out of the car. I moved my gaze to outside. They were both approaching the house across the street. In my pocket, I cheered mentally that I had picked up my bouncy ball. Sure it might be childish, but at least I wouldn't be bored from just sitting in here.

It felt like hours before Dean and Sam arrived. Once they were sat in the seats, both undid their ties.

"So?"

"The kid, Jesse, it's strange. It's the kid doing all of this. Everything he believes comes true." Sam replied, head tilted to the side. I leant back into the seat.

"I tried a theory and it seemed to work." Sam turns towards Dean and I could see Sam glare daggers towards his brother.

"Yeah." Sam spat out.

"What the hell happened? What's going on?"

"Well I made him believed that the joy buzzer don't actually work, tried it on Sam and it worked. The joy buzzer was useless. And Sam's a bit…mad." Dean explained.

"Oh…"

"Yeah. I don't think he knows he's even doing it."

"So how is he doing this?"

"Don't know." Sam and Dean answered.

"So, back to the motel, I guess?" I queried.

"Yep."

The drive was quicker than I thought it would be. The scenery was a blur, and by the time we were back in the motel parking lot, I was glad as the bouncy ball was becoming a nuisance. Sliding out of the car, I closed it, and made my way into the motel room.

I took a seat on the chair by the table after collecting my notebook from the bag once again. Deciding to continue the shading on my sketch of the Impala. Behind I could hear Dean jumping on the bed. I glanced back to find him reading, whatever it was he was reading. Sam had already gone to do some more research, probably on the family we had just visited, or just the boy.

When Sam arrived back I had completely finished my drawing. I held it up to Dean, who eyes sparkled at the sketch of his baby. Giving me two thumbs up, I grinned at him before placing the notebook onto the table.

The door opened, Sam walked through with a folder full of papers. I arched an eyebrow but Dean waved his hand to get Sam to talk.

"So, I dug up what I could on Jesse Turner. It's not much. So he's a, uh, B student, won last year's Pinewood Derby. But get this, he was adopted. His birth records are sealed."

"So you unsealed them, and?"

"There's no father listed, but Jesse's biological mom is named Julia Wright. She lives in Elk Creek, on the other side of the state." Sam answered.

Dean closed the book he was reading and threw it on the bed. I glanced towards them after the long silence.

"So, we visit this Julia Wright." Dean confirmed to both of us.

"I'll stay here. Need some sleep."

"You sure, Lex?"

"Yeah. Go on, go, it's fine." They both waved goodbye after a final glance from both of the boys.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Like with my other story, I'm sorry for not being interactive with you guys. :) Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and read my story, I really appreciate it, it makes me happy when I get the reviews :) **

**Guest (Mya) - thank you for the review, I'm glad you love it :)**

**Please keep reviewing because I like reading them! Enjoy XD**

* * *

I groaned as a faint piercing noise broke my sleep. My eyes fluttered helplessly against the sleepiness that threatened to over throw me and send me hurling into darkness, however with a struggle I managed to open an eye. Picking up my phone, I waited patiently as my eyes tried to adjust to the bright light. Looking around, I gasped in shock as a male figure stood at the foot of the bed. Glancing closer, a beige coat and a black three piece suit covered the male. Cas.

"What the hell, Cas! What are you doing here?" I questioned, a hand over my heart, calming the frantic beats.

"Where is Dean?"

"Erm…Interviewing a woman called Julia, why?"

"Where is the child?" Cas demanded, moving closer to me. I scampered backwards, with my back pressed against the headboard.

"What is going on? Why are you interested in a little boy?"

"He's a-"

We both turned as the door opened and Dean and Sam hovering on the other side. They both took in the sight of the angel next to me, his head hovering over the bed. I stole a moment to investigate the boys, they were both dressed in their suits from before, their bodies slightly tensed.

"Hey Cas," Dean greeted the angel.

"I take it you got our message?" I turned around confused. When did that happen?

"What?"

"It's lucky you found the boy."

"Oh, yeah, real lucky. What do we do with him?"

"Kill him." I glanced at Cas shocked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Cas wanted to kill a little boy just because of what he was born as, and what he can do. It's not his fault his part demon. He can be good. Dean and Sam turned around at Cas, both stunned at the command.

"No way! Cas, he's just a little kid. You or the other angels are not going to kill him. I won't allow it!" I jumped of the bed, hands thrown into the air. My eyes narrowed into glares as I marched up to Cas, poking at his chest.

"Cas." Dean replied incredulously.

"We must kill him. This child is half demon and half human, but it's far more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid cambion or katako. You know him as the antichrist." I froze. Everything ran cold at that moment, could this be a glimpse or a warning of what could happen if the future happens?

"So-the future-when…oh god. Is this what could happen if…"

"Yes, but the child would be far more powerful than this. It would be more if raised by Lucifer." Cas walked over to the table, pulling out the chair next to him. My head turned slowly to face Cas, as a loud fart noise came from the direction of Cas when he sat on the cushion. It continued the loud sounds as he tried to move around on the chair. Dean watched with his eyebrows raised, innocence clouded his face.

"That wasn't me." I let a sad smile to appear as the confusion in Cas's voice wavered over to my ears. Cas picked up the red whoopee cushion from underneath him, glancing with his confused eyes, before placing onto the table.

"Who put that there?" Dean asked. Dean catches my eye with innocent eyes, smiling. I just shook my head with a fond look, and I glanced at Sam who was staring in exasperation at Dean.

"Such a kid." I heard Sam muttered under his breath. Cas looked over before turning back to Dean.

"Anyway, I don't get it. Jesse is the devil's son?" Cas sighs, signalling his disappointment. I peered at Cas, so if everything that would happen in my future, happened, then the child would be an anti-christ? Then I thought about the story Lucifer told me, he was once an archangel…Wait… It wouldn't be an anti-christ…It would be half angel not demon. I crushed a hand against my head, my forehead leaning my clenched fist as thoughts ran through my head, making me dizzy and unable to concentrate on the conversation.

"No, of course not. Your bible gets more wrong that it does right. The antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war between Heaven and Hell. So would your future child, Alexia." Dean shakes his head.

"Hell no." Dean exclaimed, hands thrown in the air.

"Dean. Don't start." I whispered, my eyes drawn to the floor.

"Well, if Jesse's a demonic howitzer, then what the hell's he doing in Nebraska?" Dean questioned.

"The demons lost him. They can't find him. But they're looking."

"And…they lost him because…"

"Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons. For now."

"So he's got, like, a force field around him. Well, that's great. Problem solved."

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon, he will do more than just make toys come to life-he will draw the demons to him. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the host of Heaven. Just like your child in the future would."

"Why do you make it sound like it will happen-the future I mean."

"Because it will happen." Cas stared at me, his eyes assessing mine.

"Whoa back up a second. Wait. You're saying that this little kid's gonna nuke the angels. And Lex and the Devil is gonna have a kid in the future and it will be used to kill angels. Just great."

"We cannot allow that to happen, however, we cannot stop Lucifer from capturing Alexia. He will always try to find a way. We will not allow your future child to be born."

"I know, you will kill the child or me if you have to." I remembered.

"Wait." Sam stood, obviously not liking the direction of the conversation. Well he wasn't the only one. I watched closely as Dean and Cas stood as well.

"We're the good guys. W-We don't just-kill children. And we certainly will not allow you to kill Alexia." Sam expressed pleadingly.

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war."

"Things change." Dean frowns at his brother and his angel friend, watching them both with a calculated look. He moved forwards after a hesitant second. With a hand on his shoulder, he stopped Sam from continuing. He walked forward some more so that he was in the middle of Sam and Cas. Feeling the need, which I have no idea why, I moved forward so I was behind Cas with a small distance in between us both.

"Okay. Hey, look, we are not going to kill him. All right? But we can't just leave Jesse here either. We know that. So we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do."

"You'll kidnap him? What is going on in this town, is what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do when it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought he could be halfway around the world."

"So we-"

"So we'll tell him the truth. You say Jesse's destined to go dark side- fine. But he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him-what he is, the apocalypse, everything- he might make the right choice." A short pause followed. I glanced in front of me, waiting for Cas to reply.

"You didn't. And I can't take the chance." Cas declared.

I stood patiently waiting for something to happen and it did. Cas turned slowly around, taking in me staring at him. In a matter of a few seconds, he grabbed my arm, fingers pinched harshly into my delicate arm without a caring thought. Tears pricked my eyes at the pain that danced its way through my entire body.

In moments every darkened, my body felt light. What the hell happened?

-x-

My hands shook as I finally felt the ground beneath my feet. Cas' fingers dug deeper into my skin, the pain radiating through my arm. I wish he would let go, however every time I tried to move out of his grip, he held tighter. I was shocked at the man handling this angel was doing, he was supposed to be the good guy, the one that the brothers have come to trust.

After my internal thoughts started simmer away, I finally took notice that we were in a house, more specifically the living room inside a house. In front of me, there was a young boy, filling a cup of water. I tilted my head, confused why we were here, until the realisation slammed into me. This was the little boy that Cas wanted to kill.

A large smash interrupted my thoughts, my head flicked up to see Jesse finally taking in our appearances in his house, strangers that didn't belong there. He backed away hastily, eyes flickering around the house.

"Jesse run!" I screamed. I tried to remove my hand from the angel's grip and it worked!

"Be quiet. Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you." The first command was directed at me. My mouth slammed shut, generally scared of what he would do. Cas advances towards the little boy, whose eyes were so wide that I was scared they would fall out.

An arm snapped out in front of me before I comprehend my actions, and gripped Cas on the sleeve of his beige trench coat. His eyes glanced back to me before he lifts his hand slightly. The air left me as I went flying to the fireplace, the corner jagged across the top of my arm. Tears welled up in my ears, I could feel blood trickling down, and the warm liquid was flowing fast onto the ground.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Your mother and father are sleeping. I assure you they won't wake until morning." Behind his back, he holds a knife. My eyes widen, it was the knife that Sam and Dean usually have. A knife that once belonged to a demon called Ruby.

I could see from my position on the floor, back sagged against the wall, that Jesse was breathing hard, if I didn't distract Cas, then something bad could happen, mainly Cas actually killing the boy. Looking around nothing came to mind, until my eyes landed on the floor, where a small puddle of blood was formed. In that moment, I remembered the sigil that Dean taught me while on the road. Now what was it called? A banishing sigil, I think? I closed my eyes, recalling the image in my head. Once I reminisced the sigil, I used my blood to draw it on the large space on the other side of me.

"Please don't do this, Cas." I pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry." Cas started to rise the knife when I interrupted him.

"And I'm sorry." With a millisecond to compose myself, I pressed a bloody hand, hard, down onto the sigil and watched as Cas disappeared from in front of me. Jesse before me stood scared as he moved to the direction to the stairway.

"Who are you?" Jesse walked over to me with cautious eyes.

"My name is Lexi, erm, I think you know my friends but I'm here to protect you from that guy." I pointed at the air that Cas disappeared from." Cringing as I moved forward, my arm knocked against the surface of my jeans. I noticed Jesse glancing at my arm. Looking down, it only just occurred to me just how deep it was. Very.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked. I nodded.

"I will be-" I was cut off suddenly when the door to the house was viciously kicked in by none other than Dean Winchester, with Sam in tow. Jesse and I glanced in their direction, Jesse leaped to his feet, staring with confusion and fear, while on the other hand, I was staring at them, arms crossed my chest with an eyebrow arched.

"Lexi! Are you okay? Where's Cas?" Dean fired questions at me. I just shook my head in response.

"Vanished." I held up my bloody hand and pointed to the small symbol on the floor. Jesse glanced at all of us, still confused.

—x—

As the morning started to present itself, I watched with cautious eyes as Dean finished stitching my arm. After refusing any help, when he noticed the deep cut on my arm (after storming through the front door), I had been cornered by Dean, eyes piercing and hands clenched as he demanded I have my wound clean. I gasped, tears slowly trailed down my cheeks as Dean poured alcohol over the flesh. My hands grabbed a hold of Dean's shirt, the stinging sensation was becoming too much. Sam sat on the chair next to Dean, while Jesse sat on the other end of the couch.

"Was he your friend?"

"The guy that disappeared? No."

"How did she do that? I-"

"It's okay Jesse. I just banished him to somewhere."

"But how are you able to do that? Are you a superhero?" I shook my head.

"Nope. But you are Jesse." Sam and Dean gave me a look. I ignored and turned my attention back to Jesse.

"I am?"

"Yes. How else could all those stories you were told, true? Because believe, they are not supposed to be. Like the joy buzzer. The story I was told was that it never hurt anyone. But you did that. You allowed it to electrocute people because of a lie your parents told you."

"You're superman-without the cape and the go-go boots. See we-we work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to fight evil."

"Like the x-men?"

"Exactly like the x-men."

"In fact, the, uh, guy we're taking you to-he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero. You'll get the girls. Sounds like fun, right?" I gasped as Dean is flung against the wall, his eyes wide and struggling to move. My heart stopped when a woman walked through the door, eyes black and menacing.

"They're lying to you." Sam stood, moving to position himself in front of me, his body acting a barrier between the demon and me. As I moved to grip Sam's forearm he was suddenly flung next to Dean, his face contorted in discomfort. Looking at me, Jesse stood up, about to move forward towards my direction, although before he could take a step further, the demon narrowed her eyes on him and me, and spoke.

"Stay right there, dreamboat. Can't hurt you. Orders. Just like I can't hurt the pathetic little human. Lucifer wouldn't want to have his soon-to-be queen hurt. However, you, on the other hand? Hurting you is encouraged." My eyes widen in shock. Soon-to-be-queen? What? I was brought back to the present by a loud bang. Lifting my eyes, Dean and Sam were flung to the opposite wall and back to the other wall. I cringed as I thought about the pain they would be going through.

"No! Uh!"

"Leave them alone!" Screamed Jesse. His eyes darted from Sam to Dean.

"Jesse. You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes." The demon leant down, crouching to face Jesse. She spoke sweetly to him.

"Leave him alone. Don't you dare touch him!" I screamed moving forward. The Julia-no demon stalked closer, hand raised. Pain radiated through me as she backhanded me across the cheek, sending me flying into the wall by the fireplace. Tears formed as pain exploded in my head.

"I thought you weren't allowed to hurt me." I hated the fact that my voice sounded weak.

"Frankly, I don't actually care. You're just human. I really don't see the appeal of something like you. Really, what is so special about you?" The demon hissed, stepping closer.

"Who are you? And leave her alone!" The demon turned to face Jesse, closing in on him.

"I'm your mother."

"No you're not."

"You're half-human…half one of us."

"She means demons, Jesse." The demon straightened, she held up a hand clenched into a fist. I watched in fear for Dean as he groaned in pain. The demon went back to crouching beside Jesse.

"Those people you call your parents-they lied to you, too. You're not theirs-not really." The demon tormented Jesse.

"She's lying Jessie!" I screamed. I knew better than to try and take her on, my body was screaming in pain, I couldn't move even if I wanted.

"Shut up."

"My mom and dad love me." Jesse whispered.

"Do they? Is-Is that why they leave you alone all day? Because they love you so much? These people-these imposters-they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much, they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart, Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not FBI agents. And you're not a superhero." The demon announced.

"Then, what am I?"

"You're powerful. You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want."

"Don't listen to her, Jessie!" The demon glared at Dean and held up her hand. Dean groaned in displeasure, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Stop it!" I pleaded.

"They treated you like a child. Nobody trust you. Everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?" She tried to reason with Jesse. His body tensed with anger, he clenched his fist. The contents of the room, as well as the walls started to rattle. A second later, the demon looked up, ecstatic at the result. The fire flared wildly and the lights started to flicker. I watched, my eyes trained on the little boy.

"See? It does make you angry. But I'm telling you the truth." She paused.

"Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies? Come with me and you can wash it all clean. Start over. Imagine that- a world without lies."

"She's right. We lied to you." Sam admitted. The demon glanced over at him.

"But I'll tell you the truth." The demon raised a fist. I cringed as I heard something crunched. Sam tries to speak, but it's like there's a pressure in his throat, preventing him from speaking fully.

"I just want…to tell…" Sam gasped out.

"Stop it," Jesse commanded. At the command, the demon dropped Sam from her release, Sam drops to the floor, gasping in breaths. A moment later, he's crawling over to me, checking my head. Although as he tries to touch my hair, I slapped his hand away.

"I want to hear what he has to say."

"You're stronger than I thought."

"We lied to you. And I'm sorry. So here's the truth. I'm Sam Winchester, that's my brother, Dean, and our friend, Lexi. W-we hunt monsters." Sam stood, eyes trained on Jesse. Moving my hands, I pushed myself up, my legs unstable and wobbly.

"Except when you are the monster. Right, Sammy?"

I walked up to Jesse, my hand on his shoulder. I spoke gently to him, "Jesse, that woman right there, her name is Julia. She's your mother. But the thing inside of her, the thing that you're talk to- it's a demon."

"A demon?"

"She's lying." The demon spat out.

"Jesse, I haven't lied to you so far. So why would I start now? Trust me when I tell you this, but I am telling you the truth."

"No she isn't." I glared at the demon.

"Sit down and shut up."

At the second command, a chair from the other side of the room, scoots up behind the demon, forcing her to sit in it, her arms struggled to be released, but nothing happened. She's silent, which was a relief, although she still struggled to speak.

A hand reached up into my hair, my own, and rubbed at the back. I could feel the dizziness creeping in, but I fought to keep it at bay.

"There's, uh, a war between angels and demons, and-"

"You're a part of it."

"I'm just a kid."

"Yes, because of who you are. Look…you can go with her if you want. I can't stop you. None of us can. But if you do…she will make you do evil things and millions of people will die."

"But-she said I was half-demon. Is that true?"

"Yes. But you're half human too. You can do the right thing. You've got choices, Jesse. If you make the wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Why are you telling me this?!" He cried.

"Because I believe you will make the right choice. I believe I made the right choice, so can you." I tried to reason with him, I could see him thinking about it. His eyes stared into mine for another second before he clenched his fists and glared at the demon, her eyes snapped to his, after a minute of glaring at me.

"Get out of her." He demanded with authority.

The chair flew back on to its back legs, the demon clutched to the arm rests. Black smoke poured out of the woman's mouth, hovering over the body for a split second, before it vanished up the chimney. I heard a thump. Turning to the source, I saw Dean on the floor, panting.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked, hands on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath.

"I just did."

Sam jumps up, dragging me up with him. He questioned with his eyes, if I was alright, I nodded. It was just a bump, nothing to worry about. I moved forward, stumbling for a moment. A hand gripped my arm. I turned around to find Sam looking even more worried about me. I smiled at him, even though it was probably more of a grimace. Taking a small deep breath, I tried again.

"Kid, you're awesome." Smiling, I walked over to Jesse, who watched Julia. Bending down, I wrapped my arms around his small body.

"Good choice," I whispered in his ear.

"Thank you." He whispered back.

-x-

"Is she gonna be all right?" Jesse asked, looking at his birth mother, who was slumped in the chair. Dean, Sam, and I looked towards Julia, her eyes were closed, her skin pale. My hands lifted towards Jesse's shoulder, squeezing it.

"Eventually," I replied.

"So what now?" Dean glances at Sam and me.

"Now we take you someplace safe, get you trained. You'd be handy in a fight, kid."

"What if I don't want to fight?" Jesse's eyes were trained on Dean. His face held the fear I knew that would appear after everything he has been told today.

"We won't force you, Jesse-"

"Jesse. You're powerful. More powerful than anything we've ever seen. That makes you-"

"A freak?" Jesse replied troubled.

"No. You're not-" I started but Sam interrupted.

"To some people. Maybe. But not to us. See, we're kind of freak ourselves."

"I can't stay here, can I?" Jesse examined.

"No. The demons know where you are, and more will be coming."

"I won't go without my mom and dad."

"There's nothing more important than family. We get that. And if you really want to take them with you, we'll back your play. But you got to understand-it's gonna be dangerous for them, too." Sam explained to Jesse. His eyes turned sad when Sam mentioned about his family being in danger.

"What do you mean?"

"Our dad…he would take us with him wherever he went."

"Where is he now?" Jesse asked.

"Dead. A demon killed him."

"Look, Jesse…Once you're in this fight…" Dean leant down to Jesse, eyes staring into each other.

"You're in it till the end, win or lose-"

"What should I do?"

"We can't tell you. It's your choice. It's not fair. I know." I answered Jesse. A short silence ensued. Nobody talked for a short time before the small voice of Jesse broke the silence.

"Can I go see my parents? I-I need to say goodbye."

"Sure."

I waited as Jesse walked passed towards the direction of the stairs. As he walked up, I looked behind me at Sam and Dean, their attention still on Julia. In front of me, Jesse inched closer to his parent's room, his eyes casted downwards.

While he said his goodbyes, I glided into his bedroom. The bed was sat in the middle of the room, a desk was placed next to the door. I moved towards his bed, bouncing as I sat down. My hands slipped across his bedding.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I heard the door open. Jesse stepped through, his eyes solemn and sad. He flopped onto the bed, I watched as his glanced up towards the poster on his wall. It was about surfing in Australia.

"No." I bit my lip, feeling emotional. He was going to leave his family because of something he couldn't control. I reached a hand across to squeeze his. He lifted his eyes towards mine, giving a sad smile.

"Jesse, whatever you decide, just remember that you can still come and visit your family. They will always love you, okay. And promise me you will look after yourself." Emotions flitted across his eyes; confused, shock, and sadness.

"What do you mean?"

"I know, Jesse. You don't want to come with us. Look, I'm not going to stop you but make sure you're okay and call me if something happens, okay?" Grabbing a piece of paper from an opened notebook, I wrote down my number. I gave him the paper with a small smile.

"I hope you be okay." He nodded. I walked over to the door, leaning my head against the wall next to it. My eyes closed slowly as I felt a heaviness on my shoulders. I wished I could stop this apocalypse, stop Jesse from being a victim in a web of lies, to stop Sam and Dean from being chew toys to a bunch of archangels.

I didn't know how long I was stuck in my own wallowing until I heard a voice next to me. I popped my eyes open to find Dean and Sam glancing around the room frantically.

"What?"

"Where's Jesse?" Dean asked.

I glanced around the room. There was no sign of Jesse anywhere. Although, I wasn't in a panic. I had a feeling that Jesse wouldn't want to come with us, after all we were complete strangers. I hoped he was okay, wherever he was.

"I don't know. He was there a minute ago."

"He's gone." Cas commented. He appeared behind Sam.

"You're back." I noticed with distaste. I watched from the corner of my eye as Dean and Sam turned around.

"Where?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know. Jesse put everyone in town back to normal-the ones still alive. Then he vanished."

As I looked around the room, I felt a small nudge to my side. I twirled around to find Sam glancing at the bed. I walked over to the bed to find a small piece of paper. On the top, 'thank you' was scribbled in messy handwriting.

"Hey." Sam called.

"What does it say?" Dean asked, stepping forward to read it.

"That he had to leave to keep his parents safe, that he loves them and he's sorry." I read the note.

"How do we find him?"

"With the boy's power, we cant. Not unless he wants to be found." Cas replied.

-x-

As Dean drove, I sat in the backseat, twirling a pencil through my fingers, my notebook laid in my lap. My hands smoothed over the leather of the back seat, glancing as the scenery flew passed. Sam sat in the passengers, occasionally glancing in the mirror. I was worried about Jesse, my thoughts were all about the little boy. I hoped he would call me to let me know he was okay. However, as the hours passed by, I started to think that he said he would just to ease my mind.

"You think Jesse's going to be okay?" Dean wondered. He glanced in the mirror, directing his gaze to meet mine.

"I hope so."

"You know, we destroyed that kid's life by telling him the truth."

"We didn't have a choice, Dean."

"Yeah. You know I'm starting to get why parents lie to their kids. You want them to believe the worst thing out there is mixing Pop Rocks and Coke-protect them from the real evil. You want them going to bed feeling safe. If that means lying to them, so be it. The more I think about it…the more I wish Dad had lied to us."

"I think he'll be okay. He deserved to know and he should be able to make his own decision."

"Yeah me too."

"What the hell did that demon meant not hurting soon-to-be queen."

"I don't know." I whispered. My eyes were drawn to my lap, mind jumbled from earlier before.

"Lexi." Sam prodded.

Before I could answer Sam, I felt a hand glide across the curve of my neck. I froze. The cold fingers turned my head slowly towards the person. I tried to calm my heart beat as the face of Lucifer came into my view. His eyes sparkled with wickedness as they bore into mine, and a smirk played on his lips. Without a second thought, my eyes flitted downwards to his lips. I blinked and lifted my eyes back to his face. I opened my mouth to answer, his hand covered my mouth and then there was complete darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey! Thanks for the feedback **Mya (Guest)**, **saddlebrat**, **TishaLiz**. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what ya think of it! XD Also thank you for the reviews for the first few chapters **Queen of Idjits**!

Enjoy!

* * *

I opened my eyes groggily to find darkness. Where the hell am I? Blinking slowly, I frowned when something tugged harshly at my skin. As I tried to move a hand to rub my face, I gasped in pain as my wrist started to throb. Glancing down at my wrist, my face wrinkled in confusion at the tight bounds around my skin. What the hell? What am I tied up?

I could feel myself start to panic. My heart thumped erratically against my rib cage. Whimpering in fear, I glanced nervously around the room. I tried to take deep breathes, to calm me down, although it seemed it didn't want to help. A shiver ran through me at the remembrance of a similar position like this. Lucifer tied me up before. Maybe this was his doing.

As I squinted my eyes to see pass the darkness, I could make out a wardrobe, a desk and a chest of drawers. A bedroom of some sort. With the positions of the furniture, the room looked quite large. The door to the room was shut closed, and I could feel the fear creeping up through my bones. Where the hell was I?

Suddenly, everything came crashing down. I felt myself tense as I remembered being taunted by a demon, Cas taking me to Jesse's house, then Lucifer taken me away from the brother after weeks of begging. My arms pulled against the ropes. Where was Lucifer? Was it him that tied me up? Or was it one of his demons? Didn't he trust me or anything? Of course he didn't.

Turning my head into the pillow, I could feel tears springing to my eyes. Why was he doing this to me? I was willing to give myself to him (in exchange for the brother's not participating in the oncoming war). The fear that somewhat dwindling, when I realised that it Lucifer who most likely tied me, came back full force when the thought of Dean and Sam being hurt or worse staggered into my mind. What if Lucifer decided to kill them? Or use the demons to hurt them?

The fear soon turned in anger and frustration. I wished he would just untie me already, I thought angrily. Where the hell was he anyway?

He must of read my mind as he come striding into the room without a care in the world. He leant against the doorframe to the room allowing a thread of light to stream in before he moved forward to stand in front of me, arms crossed over his chest, his face contorted into a smirk as he glanced around the room eyeing the furniture.

"You're awake, splendid. Before I untie you, you must promise me that there will be no…funny business as you _humans _like to say. Understand, princess?" I nodded.

"Speak up, girl. I cannot hear you!" He moved forward to grip my chin roughly, before dragging my face upwards to face his.

"Do. You. Understand. Princess?" I squeaked a 'yes', before his hands disappeared. Moving back, he watched with curious eyes before his lips turned into a smirk.

"Good. You! Untie her now!" He commanded behind him after pointing at a largely built man, who appeared to be in his late 40's. His frown deepened as he walked towards, his eyes held disgust as he glanced in my direction. I shuffled backwards (well as far as I could without the ropes starting to dig into my skin again).

"You must be wondering why you are tied up? Well, I would say I am… sorry – however I am not, it was for your own good…and mine. You see, for all I know, you can be using this as a…hm distraction so one of your _Winchester boys_ try to kill me. Besides princess, you need to learn your place before I can _trust _you. Do you understand what I am trying to convey? Good." With my hands free from their bounds, I snatched them into my lap, after bringing my legs to my chest.

"I hope you can…forgive me, princess." I shook my head, unsure of how to answer that. Can I forgive him, for tying me up? No. I am not going to be treated like a hostage. I came here to protect Dean and Sam not to be leverage against them.

"Why- Why am I here? Where are we? Did you hurt Sam and Dean?" I sprouted out questions before I had the chance to stop myself.

"Why are you here? Hmm. The angels are trying to kill you because of what the possible future may or may not bring. You could say I am trying to…protect what is MINE! Where are we? In a house on a street, I will not bore you with the details. Did I hurt your precious Winchester brothers? I wish I could, however no." As he talked, he had reached end of the bed to sit down on the edge of the mattress.

"Why do you want to protect me? Aren't I just a pawn in your little game?" I questioned with a small voice.

"Princess, you are MINE! Therefore nobody else can have you. Do you understand?" I nodded with a frown when I realised he didn't actually answer my second question. Maybe I was a pawn. I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that he wasn't protecting because he wanted to. NO! He's evil and you will easily be killed. Do NOT think like that. He does not care about you, a voice taunted. _But it is nice to know that he is actually protecting me. Maybe he is not as bad as everyone makes him to be. But then again he did keep me locked up the first time he kidnapped me. _

After hearing a small creek in the floor boards, I looked up to only scurry further into the pillows. Lucifer had one of his demons with a hand wrapped around his throat. What the hell?

"Do not speak to me like that!" He coldly stated in a tight voice.

Minutes passed before Lucifer was sat in the edge of the bed once again staring at me.

"Ermm… What would happen if the angels get a hold on me?" I asked quietly.

"Torture you. Kill you. However, I will kill them before they lay a hand on you. As I have previously explained, princess, YOU ARE MINE! Nobody will lay a hand on you other than me." I nodded my head vigorously. To be honest I wasn't scared of Lucifer, crazy I know, but the angels are going to kill me to prevent Lucifer from becoming more powerful.

"Come here, my princess." I shook my head, feeling the courage to disobey. He wasn't going to treat me like some dog. I clenched my relatively small hands into tight fists. If he was going to treat me like crap then I'm gonna put up one hell of a fight. _But what good will that do? It will just get him angry than before. Its suicide. _I ignored the rational part of my mind. Since he captured me the first time, I have been treated like some pet who he can play with whenever he wants. Well that's going to change whether he likes it or not.

"I said '**come here, my princess'**." I just lifted my gaze to glare at him. His feet trampled forward in a fit of rage. His eyes were filled with nothing, but I knew he was angry. They say that angels don't feel anything, but I believe otherwise. The angels that distaste humans – they have emotions; anger being the most dominant. We have freedom whereas they don't. To be honest, I personally think that they are jealous, they were created to watch over us, to bow down to us, to love us; whereas we can do what the hell we want.

"Please don't be like this, I don't want to hurt you, _girl_." The last word was spoken quietly but there was a deadly tone to it.

"Yes I did." I muttered, although after a stern glare from Lucifer, I spoke up with a harsher tone.

"Then why did you not answer?" As he continued to talk, I noticed clearly in his voice and eyes that the anger was demising, although I wasn't taking any chances. He was unpredictable.

"I don't know."

"Now princess, how about some fun?" With that he threw me onto the bed, his hands gripping mine in a tight vice.

"Am I really that _evil_ princess? Am I not fun enough for you? Do you think I'm evil, my princess? Have I ever told you of why I was thrown out of Heaven?" I shook my head, but which question, I didn't know.

"Well let me explain it… You see I'm not as evil as what people claim me to be. Well actually maybe a little, although, I loved God too much. I was his favourite. However when my _Father _created humanity, he told us that we should bow down to them. I refused. I could see how flawed you humans were. I was thrown out of Heaven. I showed him how flawed they were. I created the first demon, I stripped away her humanity. I-"

"How did it feel?" I asked quietly. I was giving interested. All the thoughts I conjured up about him being evil were indescribable, when actually he was the victim. Even though he was dangerous, he was hurt by the one person who claimed to love him. _Don't feel sorry for him just yet, _I told myself.

"Proud. I showed my Father that they were flawed. Useless. We shouldn't bow down to you." He replied. He let go of my hands, his hand skimming down the side of my side, over my hips before resting on my legs.

"You are different. I find you…delightful, _my princess. _Besides the fear, you crave my attention, you want me to pleasure you. It pleases you deep down when I find you, no matter how hard you try not to show it. You are not like the other humans. You too are a victim. God allowed your younger brother to be taken away from you. Do you not find it fair that he was taken so violently away from you, just like your mother? Father? How does it make you feel to know He was the cause of all your pain?"

"It hurts. I feel… angry, sad. Is this how you felt? Angry?"

"Yes." He agreed. "My princess, I will never lie to you."

"If the archangels try to kill me, would you really hurt them to protect me?" I asked quietly. For a moment I thought he would answer but all he did was glanced up at me before lifting himself of the bed and disappearing through the door.

-x-

The next evening was an interesting one, but tiring as I glanced up at the man–no the devil before me. As I stood in my bedroom (no- _our_ bedroom as Lucifer _loves _to inform me), I rub a hand over my face suddenly feeling drained emotionally. I thought it would be easy to allow the devil to take me so my friends were protected but I never thought what would happen to me, emotionally not physically. He liked to act like nothing terrible will happen. He would talk about killing angels to protect me but I knew it was affecting him. He loved his siblings so why kill them for something he hated? It was draining, my emotions were all over the place because I cannot decide what I feel about the whole situation. One moment I feel comfortable near Lucifer the next… I'm scared shitless of him or even angry at him.. It was confusing my mind.

"Would you like to accompany me for dinner?" My eyes widen as he tried to adopt an innocent smile, while he grabbed my wrist bringing my hand to his lips. As he kissed the knuckles, I was unaware that a tiny lift of my lips was present.

"I-I would think that would be-I don't know." I glanced at Lucifer suspiciously, suddenly curious about the sudden change in attitude. His hands were clasped together behind his back, his face tilted, waiting for my reaction. I thought about the chances of anything bad to happen and realised it couldn't get any worse. I closed my eyes for a second before opening them to face Lucifer.

"Actually I would like to accompany you."

"Be appropriately dressed, please. After all, it is a formal occasion, princess." He ordered before gliding out of the room quietly.

Nodding to myself, I paced in front of the wardrobe, unsure of what I should wear. I don't want to dress too formally, but, then again, I felt like I should impress Lucifer, show him I had some good qualities (even if that means wearing the correct type of clothing that I might not like).

I slammed the door to the wardrobe open, cringing as it hit the door next to it with a loud resounding bang. Glancing inside, I chewed on my bottom lip as the dresses hit my line of sight. Skimming through the materials, my eyes glittered on a particular dress. Snatching it off the hanger, I threw the dress on the bed, before browsing for a pair of high heels.

Pulling on my dress, I glanced nervously at the mirror. Frowning, I turned side to side, my eyes assessed the dress at all angles. The dress was a black lacy ladder skater dress, the hem coming just above mid-thigh. I absolutely adored the dress. The black heels complemented the dress with its gold bows.

Twirling around in a full circle, I stopped short, thinking about the make-up I should apply on myself. After a thoughtful moment, I decided on a light coat of mascara and some nude lip gloss. Once I was done, I made my way down the stairs.

Halting, my mouth dropped at the scene before me. As I stood in the doorway, I couldn't believe my eyes. Blinking a few times, I lifted my hand to my mouth in shock, his mouth was tilted into a genuine smile, and not those smirks I was so accustomed to see. Stepping inside the kitchen, I glanced around the room, noting the vast amount of demons surrounding Lucifer. As he noticed my observation, his mouth turned into his notorious devilish smirk, his eyebrow raised, accompanied with a tutting sound. Confused, I glanced nervously at the demons before turning back to Lucifer.

As he gestured to the table, I nodded my head, and made my way to the beautifully decorated table. The black and gold tablecloth clashed deliciously with the white china plates. The silverware littered the table in an appropriate order. On several platers there was chicken strips (covered in some sauce), small roast potatoes, accompanied with salads and greens. Overall, it looked pleasant, although I wasn't going to take my chance. Who knows what the demons did the food?

"I'm not hungry," I murmured to Lucifer. When the demon next to me moved closer, fear spiked inside of me. I tried to not show it, but the demon smirked. He could see the fear in the way my body shook when he was planted in front of me.

"You are such an ungrateful little bitch! Eat. Now." The demon spat at me, however, as stupid as I was, I stood from the table moving away, shaking my head in disgust. Very bad idea. A hand snapped across my wrist, dragging me towards a firm, but shaking (in anger probably) torso. Fingers gripped my chin roughly, yanking my face sideways to find Lucifer's handsome face directly in my view. Handsome!? _It's true though_.

"Do not make me force you, _princess." _Lucifer growled out the last word. I cowered under his gaze, climbing into the chair with a little hesitation.

With another growl, Lucifer slammed the food onto my plate, looking at me expectantly after what seemed like hours at staring at the food with apprehension. After a quick glance at the demons around me, finding their eyes glaring, I knew I was in deep trouble.

"Eat!" His voice was taut and loud, I shrank in my seat. I was wrong about my assumptions. No matter what I try to think him as (somewhat caring and protective of me), I was so wrong. He will always be the murdering, evil bastard he is, never caring about others but himself. I hoped it would change my mind about him, but it wouldn't go away. The feelings swirling inside of me will never disappear, this is what I do know.

Picking up a fork, I dug into the meat, moans of pleasure drifted out of my throat. The sweet taste of teriyaki pulsed inside my throat.

Unaware of the reaction I was causing, in front of me, Lucifer clenched and unclenched his hands as the sounds of my moans floated around him, taunting him. Abruptly he slammed his hand onto the table, causing me to jump up, and my eyes darting around me.

As they slowly landed onto Lucifer, I lifted another piece of chicken into my mouth, moaning again at the taste. This time I saw his reaction, and smirked mentally at the way Lucifer closed his eyes, hand clenched on top of the table.

Once I was finished, I placed my fork onto the plate, my lips smacked together licking at the leftover taste of the food. I peered up through my eyelashes to find Lucifer glaring at nothing in particular.

Clearing my throat, I murmured a soft 'thank you'. I moved to stand up but the demons jumped from their positions, ready to attack.

"Enough." A deep growl in front on me burst through the room.

"I- I would to take a look around if that is okay with you," I asked.

"Of course, princess, I will accompany you." He replied with a smirk.

"That not necessary, I think I can make my own-" before I could finish, Lucifer had stepped forward, gripping my chin roughly in his hand. He bared his teeth as he growled in a hard voice.

"I **will **accompany you, _princess_." His voice was hard and firm. I nodded after a moment, my hand struggled to release his grip from around my neck (he had moved it when I started to shake my head).

With a hand in the direction of the door behind us, I walked towards a dark wooden door. Opening the door, I tensed as I felt his warm breath against my cool skin. His hands gripped my shoulders, pushing me forward.

In front of me was a wooden seat surrounded by plants, leading to the long spacious garden. Leading to the grass was a bricked pavement which on each side was decorated with multiple colours. Lights accompanied the plants, creating a beautiful glow in the dark. It was a gorgeous sight.

I was disrupted from my gazing when I felt a hard tug on my arm, he pulled me towards the door we came through into the kitchen. It was now cleared of the fancy decorations before we walked past the demons who were watching with caution, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Next to the kitchen was the office, steeping inside, the room was pitch black. Groping the wall for a light switch, I grinned when I found it. Turning on the light, I smiled when three bookcases full of books littered the back of the room. At least I could entertain myself with reading when I get bored here. The light wooden desk stood on the far right of the room, accompanied with a phone, computer and a lamp. On the other side sat a two-seat black leather couch.

After admiring the books some more, I was pulled out of the room and into the living room. On the walls were a checkered pattern on the top (green and blue) and wooden panels on the bottom. In the corner of the room sat a 42" flat screen TV. Surrounding the TV was a love seat and a three-seat sofa. This would be a great room to relax in, I thought with a small smile.

With another tug on my hands I was pulled quickly up the stairs. Opposite me was a reasonably large bathroom, pastel colours splashed the walls.

Next to the bathroom was four rooms, three of which were the bedrooms and what looked like a medium sized sitting room. Looking through the sitting room, I was right in my assumptions as chairs were gathered the room, most were in groups at the back, whereas the front of room (where the entrance to the room was) there were chairs littered in rows. What the hell was this room for, I wondered. I skipped the two smaller bedroom as the doors were opened. They appeared to be normal rooms however the last bedroom had to be the master bedroom. Ah this was the room I was familiar with. This was my bedroom- and Lucifer's.

As I gripped the handle and moved it, it refused to open. Grunting in annoyance, I jiggles the handle some more before opening the door (finally!).

Stepping through the bedroom, I admired the room. Furthest away was the bed which sat next to the window, overlooking the front of the house. The wardrobe sat next to a door, which opened onto the balcony. I stepped through the door, cold air splashing into my face.

As I looked over the balcony onto the garden below me, I couldn't help but admire the way the stars twinkled, reflecting off the small lake that decorated the garden with surrounding plants and bushes.

Standing on the balcony, I was suddenly aware that someone was behind me. Glancing over my shoulder I found Lucifer leant against the door frame, surrounded by his demons. The two male demons were staring at Lucifer, probably waiting for their next orders. I almost forgot that he was showing me around. I was just grateful for quietness for the moment. As I was enjoying he silence, a though occurred to me and no just had to ask him.

"Why haven't you locked me up in the bedroom?" His eyes danced around until they finally settled on me. He tilted his head to the side before he spoke.

"Would you like me to?" I shivered at the intensity of his eyes.

"No."

"Leave us. Now." I moved forward but was stopped when a hand slid across my waist pulling me back into a firm chest.

"Not you, princess."

As he walked towards the railing of the balcony, I was gently pulled with him. The way acted around me was confusing; one moment he was nice and gentle, the next he was evil and didn't actually care.

"I did not lock you away as you say, because I need you to trust me. As hard to believe, it would be better for you to trust me. You are mine."

"How can I trust you when you kill people? You threatened to kill my friends! No! I will not trust you unless you become more- just no."

"What do you want then, princess? Do you require me to be sympathetic towards the useless humans? Absolutely not." I ignored him. There was no point in trying to stop from killing, it was just in his nature. But can I get used to the killing innocent people? _I really don't know. Maybe I can, after all I'm come to terms that Lucifer is possessing Nick, a guy I had admired since I known him, so maybe a small possibility that I can come to terms that he likes to kill humans, kill anything. But he will not kill me, he _wants_ me. _

-x-

"Ashlie, please come with me," Lucifer ordered with a smirk. The two demons behind him glanced vehemently at me, but dropped their expressions when Lucifer turned towards them. I moved my position from lounging across the couch. My sleepy eyes trained on Lucifer's figure. Blinking rapidly, I continued until I was fully awake.

"Follow us. Do not allow anyone to disturb us."

"But- Meg said she-"

"I do not care… I would _hate_ to kill you if you disobey me after all the loyalty you have shown me." The two demons glanced wearily towards each other before nodding their heads at Lucifer.

We walked through the house before arriving at the office. Once inside he pushed me onto the couch. I stared ahead waiting for Lucifer to explain why we were here. _You know, he is kinda hot standing like that. The dark and mystery type of guy is hot. His eyes are so beautiful, apart from all the anger and resentment against mankind. _

"As you know-You are mine. Therefore you will be my queen…Queen of hell and Princess of darkness."_ What. The. Hell. I guess I already knew that something like this would happen but seriously…Princess of darkness. I have to admit it was a good title. But no! I wasn't going to let him change because if I become this princess or whatever then he will want to Change me and I really don't want to – or do I? No! No! No! _Confused by feelings over this dilemma I shuffled away from Lucifer, his gaze burning into my back and left without a glance over my shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Everyone! I am so sorry for the extremely late update :/ Been so busy with family and starting my second year of college I had totally forgot about to update :/ Please forgive me!**

**...Anyway this wasn't originally what I had intended to w****rite but... I hope you like it! Please read and review! Thank you :)**

**27/9/15 - I forgot about the reviewers for the last chapter! ...**

**Thank you to TishaLiz, Queen of Idjits, . , ThePhantomismyLove, and musicluver246. I appreciate the reviews and taking the time to tell me what you think! **

* * *

"What was you like as an archangel?" The question was sudden, so unexpected that Lucifer was glancing at me from the corner of his eye with a small frown, not with his usual smirk.

Sitting on the chair, with one leg bent at the knee, ankle pressed against his other knee, it was a surprising sight. He looked almost normal, well almost if it wasn't for the chilly bubble that surrounded him. Looking at him, sat like this, he looked handsome. The tall, dark, and mysterious type of handsome. Sure he was the devil but, sometimes he could act normal, having normal conversation like we are doing at the moment.

I already knew about how he become the devil, now I wanted to know what he was like. Did he a favourite sibling? Was he beautiful? What was heaven like? Did he play games or tricks on his younger siblings? There were so many things that I wanted to know.

Seeing as I will be here for a long time, I had decided a few days ago to ask him what it was like being in Hell, although, he didn't answer but I had seen that he was shocked at the normal question. Did no one talk to him? _Of course not, he was locked in a cage for God knows how long. What would they even say to him? It was definitely obvious that in his lifetime that no one had talk to him in such a manner _

"…beautiful in existence. I treasured my wings. They were a beautiful black with blood red tipped feathers. As I have previously explained, my father loved me more than my siblings. I loved my siblings, especially my older sibling Michael."

"Isn't that who you have to fight with?" Frowning, he turned his head in the direction of the door where two demons where stood.

"What?" He demanded with a strong voice. I rose an eyebrow at the annoyance in his voice.

The demons stood in the doorway with their eyes set on Lucifer. One demon, a short guy with a mop of dark blonde hair, slouched against the door post. Weren't the demons supposed to be more strict, evil or something? So why was this guy looked as if he was tired of everything.

"It's the Winchester's brothers." My ears perked up at that. What is going on? What about the brothers?

"Yes?" Lucifer glanced in my direction with a mischievous smirk before staring blankly at the demon. It was the demon that I noticed that wasn't being well demon-like. I smiled back at Lucifer, however soon dropped from my face as I suddenly realised I had no idea why he was smirking. What was he up to?

"They are trying to lure demons in so they can find out where the _human_ was. Five demons have been exorcised." I glanced hesitantly at Lucifer, wondering what his reaction would be.

"Interesting. They must really care for you. It's a shame as that has. To. Stop." As he punctuated each word at the end he was lifting himself of the couch before standing directly on front of me. His hand was gripping my chin roughly, finger digging harshly against my skin.

"Leave." The demons were soon scampering out of the doorway.

"I have to say, you are more enjoyable than the other humans. One moment you are despising myself and then you are delightful, wanting to more about my history with Heaven. I do have to say it is quite fascinating."

"Erm… Thanks I guess. So are you going to answer my question?" I asked Lucifer once I was released from his grasp.

"Ah yes, 'Isn't that who you have to fight with?' Yes. Michael is the sibling I will be fighting in the oncoming war."

"Why him though? Why does it have to be him?"

"He was the one who cast me out of Heaven with his sword." Oh. That's why. Poor Lucifer. He was thrown out Heaven for not caring about us humans. _But then he doesn't care about anyone than himself._

"Oh."

"What are you going to do about Sam

and Dean?"

"Nothing, princess, to be concerned about." Now I was concerned.

"Tell me Lucifer. Now." I demanded, momentarily forgetting that he was powerful. The devil. And I was soon reminded of that fact when he glared at me with his icy stare.

"No." His voice was low with a hint of irritation. However there was a small fleck of a smirk lightening up his face.

"What are you going to do?" I asked again, making sure not to sound annoyed.

"Why must you ask again? I have already given you the answer." Now his smirk was fully blown on his face. He was enjoying this torment. Now that was making me more annoyed. I wasn't angry but it was getting on my nerves.

"You never gave me a proper answer!" I exclaimed, quite glad that I was not on his bad side.

"Tell me what 'proper' answer should I have given you? Please _enlighten_ me." I clenched a hand into a fist as he mocked me.

"What are your plans with the brothers?"

"…If you must know then… I have no plans with the brothers, princess." I huffed as his smirk shone brightly on his face. I screamed into the cushion. He was so damn infuriating that I just wanted to slap him!

"Tell me, please! You are so damn infuriating! Why are you doing this?!"

"What little old me? I am not!" He smirked. Thumping the cushion, I crossed my arms over my chest, his eyes darted to them before slowly lifting his head with a grin.

"Princess, you are a – now what was the word – aha! Yes you are a tease. And do you want to know how I know that?" His eyes glittered with desire before becoming neutral. I swear sometimes I just don't know how to feel about him. He was infuriating. Dark – the sexy kind. Irresistible. I admit it, days I would just love to pounce on him. I know I shouldn't feel like this-being my captor and all but you can't help who you have feelings for (no matter how small those feelings are or how dangerous the situation you are in).

"Tell me, how am I a tease?" I wondered with a small smile.

"I think you already know." His hands lifted towards my face, lowering his face towards mine. "You want me, you desire my touch. You need my touch. It makes you feel alive. However your emotions refuse to believe that you want me. One moment you desire me the next… You despise me. You are a tease. I don't particularly like teases."

"I don't… I'm not a tease. You're the tease. First you're being evil and want to strangle me, then you want to have your way with me. It's so damn confusing! It's all your fault!" I cried out in confusion. A finger gestured for me to get off the sofa, so walking towards Lucifer, I noticed he was grinning as usual.

"My fault? That is absurd, princess. How is it my fault? What have I possibly done to cause such a reaction?" I glared at his tone of voice, if I wasn't so damn annoyed I would have noticed that he was being sarcastic, before walking the opposite direction, back to the sofa.

"You know what you've done! You're so...so….AH!" Falling backwards onto the sofa, I crossed my arms over my chest, huffing under my breath. It was impossible to talk to him. Screaming in frustration into the cushion next to me, I huffed when I felt the sofa next to me dipped. Glancing at the corner of my eye, I watched as Lucifer rose an eyebrow before smirking.

"What? What's that look for?"

"What look? I have no idea what you are complaining about."

"Arghh. I give up." I replied throwing my arms into the air.

"Are you listening to yourself? 'I give up'. You sound like one of those whiny miniature annoying human. Please stop whining, it's terribly irritating."

"No! I can moan and whine all I want! I have to spend God knows how long with you! Also 'miniature pathetic annoying humans', you mean a child?" After his nod, I carried on, "I am not a child! You're a child!"

"…Finished, little princess?" I grunted in anger before slouching further into the couch.

"So, back to the question, what are you doing with the Winchester brothers?"

"I have already answered that question. Why must you repeat the question again?" Peering over beside me at the Devil, who looked unsurprisingly amused, he smirked before lifting himself of the sofa. I sighed in defeat before moving on from my previous question. I know I wouldn't be able to get my answer, it was impossible to get a proper answer from him.

"What are your plans for today, my little princess?"

"I have no idea because I was taken!"

"No need to be snappy. Your bad mood swings also seem to annoy me. Besides you wanted me to take you. You beg me to take you so no need to point and accuse me." I huffed in anger before turning away from him. I letting him to get me. I needed to stop that. _But he is right, though. You did want him to take you, a little voice agreed. _

"Well-you took my when I least expected it so it doesn't count. I told you to take me ages ago but you never did so it's not my fault." Tutting, he closed his hand around my wrist before yanking forward, almost pulling me onto his lap. I gasped at the sudden closeness.

"You really do surprise me. Your mood swings are enjoyable and a laugh especially for a human." I rolled my eyes at his compliment, but deep down a part of me overjoyed, which I have no idea why though.

"Don't roll your eyes at me princess or might just put you over my knee." I rose an eyebrow at his threat.

"It wasn't a threat my pretty little princess. It's a promise." I giggled quietly, not taking him seriously.


End file.
